A New Maiden
by Momolovesanime
Summary: What would you do if you died with many regrets? Wish for a second chance at life? That's exactly what one anime-loving teen did. She didn't know what she was getting herself into when a strangely familiar voice tells her he can grant her wish. Annie is reborn as Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, an anime she has never seen before. What'll become of our heroine in this strange world?
1. Second Chances are Hard

I'd never given much thought into how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I loved, seemed like a good way to-

Wait a second... This isn't Twilight!

This is an actual story without vampires or werewolves or wizards- oh wait... Just kidding, it does involve wizards!

But seriously, I died. Yeah, I know... Sucks, doesn't it? Not really, actually. I don't really remember it. I only remember waking up in the hospital after a plane, then only white. (I was on a plane to New York because I had a dance recital for ballet class.) None of my other family members were on the plane because we're not exactly a close family so, that's what did me in I'm afraid.

I guess I led a good life... I was a mean older sister that bullied her younger brother occasionally- I mean a lot. I disobeyed my parents like any other fourteen year old girl my age. I had cussed a little, but not anything as serious as my dad. I was the prima ballerina in five recitals and I was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz in a school play, once. I had always love manga and anime, but I was so inartistic, I couldn't even draw an orange. I was human, that much was certain. We all make mistakes and I, like everyone else alive and well, fell under that category.

But when it was all over and I floated in the whiteness, I regretted all of the bullying, mild cussing, disobeying and everything that came with a Type A personality.

"You want another chance?" I heard a male voice say. It sounded very beautiful... Like Benedict Cumberpatch, but I seriously doubt his voice is a deity.

"Who's there?!" I asked. I looked all around and saw no one. "I must be going crazy-"

"I won't share my name," said the voice, "but I can allow you to have a second chance at life."

"You can make me alive...?!" I asked.

"In a way, yes," he said. "But it won't be anything like you experienced. There will be some pain and hardships, some losses and hard choices, but that's life." I gulped. He didn't speak for a while. "Looking at your life, I see you like to watch manga."

I facepalmed and I felt my heart tear in two. "You just made me die a second time..." I admitted. "But yes, I love to watch anime."

I heard the voice let out a chuckle. "Perfect..." he said. "Goodbye for now, Annie Frogge. I'll talk to you soon, but you'll go by a different name by then."

I was so confused, it wasn't even funny. But before I could ask any questions, I felt a weird sensation spread throughout my body. I looked at my hands and saw that they were disappearing... I started to panic, but I took a deep breath-

I transported to a new place I didn't recognize.

* * *

I was in a new body, but I knew I was very small because I didn't feel the length of my long limbs. I opened my eyes for the first time and looked at a woman. She had blue hair and big grey eyes. She was really beautiful. I smiled up at the woman, for she was holding the extremely tiny me.

"Oh, look, Daniel! She's smiling at me!" said the woman.

I saw a male figure come over to us. He was very tall, muscular, black hair and brown-eyed. He had a scar above his eye, like a battle wound. I started to feel a great surge of sadness. This man was hurt! I didn't like it...

"She's beautiful, Maria," he said smiling at the woman. "What did you name her?"

"Wendy," she said. "Wendy Marvell. Do you like it?"

"She's perfect," the man said. "Our little Wendy!"

I was their daughter, and I was a baby... I realized I had hands and tried to reach out for my dad, Daniel. "Ungah!" I said.

They both 'aw'ed. "Here, Daniel, you can hold her. I'm going to rest for a bit," Mom said. I felt myself being handed to the man. I giggled in delight. Being a baby was so much fun! "Hold her head and don't drop her."

"I'm not," he said. I was placed in his secure, strong arms. "Hello there, Wendy. I'm your Papa," he said to me, smiling warmly. I held out my hand to his face and touched the scar. I frowned and felt tears coming. "Oh, no, don't cry. That's just a souvenir I got from defeating a guy from a guild." I withdrew my hand and smiled once again, avoiding the waterworks. He rocked me in his arms. "You're going to be the cutest Mage that the Kingdom of Fiore has ever seen!"

"Boo," I said. Didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

He chuckled heartily. "Aw, don't be like that. You'll grow up, learn magic, join a guild and meet a guy, that your Mama and I approve of, of course."

I had a feeling that this would be better than my old life. Mama and Papa, in this world, were together unlike in my old life. My parents were divorced and argued over everything whenever they saw each other. Here, Mama and Papa loved each other and as far as I knew, I was an only child.

"Little Wendy," Papa said. "Our Little Wendy." He stroked my head. I fell asleep in Papa's arms.

* * *

The years went by pretty fast. I had said my first word, which was chocolate. Mama and Papa were a bit disappointed it wasn't one of them, but beggars can't be choosers. Chocolate was the greatest thing on earth. I already had the mind of a fourteen year-old, but I was in a one year-old's body. Naturally, I would grow up to be a wiz kid.

It was heartbreaking to find out that I wasn't in the time, and world for that matter, that I used to be in. There weren't any iPads, iPhones, and Internet. Nothing! I had some serious coping issues...

When Mama and Papa were home, they only read and played with me. Most of the time, I just sat in my crib and looked at the ceiling. But, when Mama came in, she read me the stories she read in her books. Some of them were about dragons and others were some of the trips she'd taken with Papa in her guild called Phantom Lord.

I couldn't wait to grow up and join learn magic and join a guild! Dad had been researching different types of magic that I could learn, and I was only three at this point!

At the rightful age of three and a half, I could speak fluently and walk. My parents were extremely impressed when they didn't even have to teach me new words. Mama and Papa left me with a babysitter a lot. They were going on jobs for Phantom Lord more often now that I could walk and talk.

It was almost my fourth birthday, when my world was flipped completely upside down.

Mama put me to bed that night a little later than usual. I slept in my bed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I woke up in the middle of the night.

I sat up in my bed urgently. Something wasn't right... I sniffed the air and smelled smoke. It was extremely warm in my room, too. The door to my room opened abruptly and I saw Mama there.

"Wendy!" she said urgently. "Wendy, you need to get up, sweetie."

"Yes, Mama," I said.

"Here, get dressed quickly," she said.

I put on a change of clothes quickly. Papa came in the room next. "She's up?" he asked.

"Yes," Mama replied.

"We need to hurry," he said. "Come here, baby girl." I ran to Papa. He picked me up and we walked out of the room and into our living room. Mama followed closely behind.

"Papa..." I said. I pointed to the front door. "Is the house in fire?"

"Yes," he said.

"Are we going to die...?" I asked.

"No, we're going to be just fine. Don't you worry for a second," he reassured.

Papa threw a pot into the window and it shattered. He helped me and Mama climb out the window before getting outside himself. Mama turned around in urgency.

"Daniel, they're here," she said.

Papa picked me up again. "We need to run," he said.

"Right," Mama said.

They started running. I was really confused, but I didn't want the answers to my questions. I looked back at our house. It was completely ablaze. The flames licked the sides of the house with and orangey glow. Everything would be gone...

I heard crashes and booms behind us and shrieked. Papa held me tightly to comfort me.

"They're over here!" I heard someone's voice yell. "I heard a scream!"

I slapped a hand over my mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry.."

Papa stopped abruptly and set me down. "Take Wendy and run, Maria," he said. "I'm going to hold them off so you can escape. But don't worry, I'll come back."

"Papa..." I said.

Mama and Papa embraced tightly and he kissed her. "Please keep our daughter safe," he said.

"I will," she said.

Papa gave me one last hug and ran off, back to the house. Mama grabbed my hand and we took off running into the woods near our house. We kept running and running until I couldn't see the orange glow from our cindering house. I started breathing harder and harder. My little body couldn't handle this much physical activity. Mama noticed and we stopped.

"I think this'll be far enough. Let's wait for your father," she said. "He shouldn't be too long." I had a horrible feeling that she was lying to me and herself. Judging from her shaky voice, she was really worried.

"Mama... What's going on?" I asked.

"Some people from another guild are trying to... hurt your father and me. They're doing bad things in order to do that," she said.

I didn't respond. Mama and Papa were being targeted and these people were trying to kill them.

I saw Papa's figure in the distance and tugged on Mama's shirt. I pointed to him. Mama's eyes lit up and we ran over to him.

"He came back!" she said.

Papa collapsed on the ground when we got to him. "Wendy... Maria... Run," he urged.

Mama kneeled down and I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Daniel, you have to get up," she said.

"I c-can't..." he said. "Leave me and live. T-take Wendy and... escape with your li-lives."

"Papa!" I said. My eyes were full of tears. My dad was dying right in front of me.

"Wendy..." he said. "Be strong like your Papa." He winced in pain and never spoke again.

Mama and I stayed there for a while. Not speaking or anything. We both cried silently. Papa was dead... Papa was dead. He wasn't getting up or going to hold me in his arms ever again.

Mama stood up and took my hand. "We need to leave him, Wendy," she said. "He did all he could."

"Yes, Mama..." I said. My heart ached for him to laugh one more time, but he wouldn't.

Mama took my hand and we walked farther into the forest.

While we were walking, Mama became on edge very suddenly. Like she sensed a presence nearby. "Get down!" she yelled. I ducked and she knelt down and covered me. An explosion went off quite close to us. When the smoke cleared and I stopped coughing, Mama said, "I know you're there. Come out now."

Two men walked out from behind the trees. They smirked. One of them said, "So you found us, huh?" Mama didn't reply. I felt a swirl of terror run through me. I didn't notice my hands and legs shaking until then. I hid behind Mama.

"You've already taken my husband away, haven't you done enough?" Mama asked.

"Oh, no," the other said. "We're just getting started."

"Please stop..." Mama pleaded. "I have a daughterl!"

"Heard it..." the first said. "Not very original."

I poked my head out from behind Mama. "Are they the bad guys?" I asked.

"Hush," she commanded. "Get behind a tree."

"Yes, Mama..." I said. I ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it.

"Oh, so the woman was telling the truth," the first said. "How cute. A little doll like that will be fun to break after we finish the mother." They both laughed.

"She's probably teaching her dark magic," the second said. Dark magic?

"She's four, she can't use magic at such a young age," Mama said coldly.

The men were silent for a while. "Shall we begin?" The second asked.

"My pleasure," she said.

"Oh, this battle started long ago," the first said.

I heard an explosion go off and Mama scream in pain. "Mama!" I yelled.

"Stay back, Wendy..." she said. "I'm alright."

"Stop lying to your child. From the looks of your wounds, you won't be using any dark magic any time soon," the first said. "I'll end it quickly."

"How about we give you a present, first?" the second added. "We'll send your little doll to the depths of hell after you as a farewell present!"

I sucked in air and nearly fell over. I squatted down and didn't say anything. Maybe they didn't see which tree I went behind.

"No!" Mama said. "Please! She has nothing to do with this! She's an innocent child!"

"From the family of a dark guild? Yeah, I don't think so..." they said together.

"I'll end this quickly," he said.

"Wendy-" Mama said right before an explosion went off. I didn't hear her finish what she was going to say.

"Perfect," they said together.

"Now... Where's the girl?" the first asked.

"Come out come out, little doll. You want to see your mom, right?" the second asked.

My heart was racing. I smelled something weird in the air and an explosion went off right as I screamed. I was thrown into view of the men, battered and bloody. Everywhere hurt. I closed my eyes and tried to not breathe. Playing dead, as they say.

I heard one of the men walk over to me. He knelt down and I felt something really light lay on my chest. "She was a cute one... A shame we had to kill her. Wasn't even worth the time, really. One blast did her in," I heard the second say.

"Orders are orders," the first said. "Let's go. Someone will find the massacred family eventually... They don't have to know our guild is behind it."

"Yeah," the second said.

I waited what I thought was fifteen minutes after they walked away. I opened my eyes and tried sitting up. I crawled over to the nearest tree and supported myself with its trunk. What was left on my chest was a white flower, picked from the ground. I tore off the petals and ripped the stem in half. I threw the dead flower away.

I looked at my arms and saw blood coming from wounds everywhere. It was all red. I felt sick to my stomach. Blood was not my thing... Especially when it was my own. Everything hurt really bad. I had a pretty grim idea of what was going to happen to me... I was going to die. Again. Woop de freaking doo. I lived till I was three and four fifths... Wow. Such an accomplishment.

I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

In my mind, I was taken back to the white place. "So... What did I tell you about all the pain and losses?" the male voice said.

"Mama and Papa are gone..." I said. "And I'm on the verge of death."

The voice chuckled. "I guess so, but not for long," he said. I guess that means that I am about to die... "Since you don't know yet, I'll tell you which... anime/manga I put you in. You're in Fairy Tail as Wendy Marvell."

"Yeah, I got the Wendy Marvell part. But I've never seen Fairy Tail..." I said. "Why did you put me in one I haven't seen?"

"Pleasure, I guess. It wouldn't be fun if you knew all that was going to happen, now would it?" he said.

I 'hmphed' and decided to change the subject. "What's your name, anyway? And why do you sound like Benedict Cumberpatch?"

The voice laughed for a while. "I go by many names... I am not called by any one in particular, though," he said. "As for my voice, I am not sure."

"Well, if you don't have a name, then can I call you Sherlock?" I asked. Sherlock was another fandom that I was in... But I died before I could see the conclusion! I still don't know how he managed to survive that fall... And now, I'll never know! *tears*

"If that's what you like," he said. "I'm fine with it. Sherlock... How fitting." He chuckled quietly. "Oh... I'm going to send you back now."

"Yay... Time to die... Woopie," I said sarcastically.

I was back in my body. I kept my eyes closed as I waited to die. The ground shook from under me, then stopped. It shook stronger a could seconds later, then stopped again. Footsteps...? The rumbles got stronger and stronger as they came closer. They were definitely footsteps, of what I didn't know, but it had to be huge.

I heard on last footstep right behind my tree. I winced in pain. "Oh...?" I heard a female voice say. "A second dead human."

"Mama..." I said quietly, remembering her death. I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized I said that out loud. I winced in pain again.

"A little human...? She's still alive," the voice said. "Oh, but very injured... I'll help with that, little one." I felt a cool breeze on my body. My injuries began disappearing and the pain was subsiding.

I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. All the goo-y, icky, and crimson blood was gone. "What...?"

I looked around for the owner of the voice and screamed when I saw a giant creature's head right beside my own. I sprinted up and ran to another tree. The creature was giant, white, and feathered. It looked like a humorous bird, but almost dragon-like.

"Fear not, child. I won't hurt you," she said. "My name is Grandine, the Dragon of the Sky. What is your name?"

I un-tensed my body. "We-Wendy Marvell..." I said.

Grandine sniffed me and said, "You smell similar to this human and another one not far back."

"They're my parents..." I said.

The dragon gasped, at least, that's what it sounded like. "You poor child, Wendy Marvell..." she said. She put her giant head on the ground next to me. "Would you like to come with me? I can smell the magic in your blood. If you come, I can teach you the ancient magic of Sky Dragon Slaying."

"Sky Dragon Slaying...?" I asked. "You mean, killing other dragons?"

"It can be used in that way, yes," she said. "The Sky is different than the other, though. The Sky can heal and attack, rather than just wound and kill."

"I'll be able to heal people?" I asked. I don't like fighting anyway... And if this is a battle anime, I'll be pretty useful!

"Yes, child," she said. "And there's much more I can teach you."

"I'll come," I said. I grabbed a feather from her giant, yet beautiful head. I climbed up onto her head. "Where are we going?"

"To a place where I can teach you all I know, Wendy," she said.

"Grandine, was it?" I asked. "Thank you... for letting me come a long and teaching me magic."

"You're welcome, little one," she said. "You might want to hold on."

She spread her giant wings and took off from the ground. We were flying! I never looked down, for fear of falling off and just... heights... I screamed, very loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Grandine asked.

"Just... Not a big fan of heights..." I said. I shut my eyes ever so very tightly and hung on for dear life. I tried not to scream again the whole way, but I let out a couple of small shrieks occasionally when Grandine took a sharp turn.

She flew for a while. I noticed we were descending into a different forest. We landed and she put her head to the ground and let me climb off. I saw a small cabin near the place we had landed.

"You can live in there, for the time being," she said.

"Is it owned by someone?" I asked.

"No, it was abandoned years ago," she said. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


	2. Dragons and Guilds

"So, shall we get started?" Grandine asked.

"Uh, sure!" I said.

"Take a good look around you, Wendy. What do you see?" she asked.

I looked around. "Well, there's the cabin and you and... trees and grass..."

"Exactly," she said. "Now close your eyes." I shut my eyes obediently. I felt a cool breeze on my face. "Now you won't be able to open them."

I tried opening my eyes. They were glued shut. "B-but how am I supposed to walk around?!" I asked.

"Smell and hearing. A dragons hearing and sense of smell are 450 times better than a humans. If you can hear and smell your way around for a week, your ears nose will become more sensitive. It also let's you develop stronger senses, when you take one away," she said.

That week was definitely an interesting one... I couldn't see and to make things worse, I didn't know where anything was. I had to rely on my hearing and nose to guide me wherever I needed to go. Grandine's plan of improving my senses definitely worked. After the week, I could heard birds singing happily miles and miles away, I could smell the pine leaves' sweet scent even more. It was amazing how much of this I had never sensed before. Grandine restored my ability to open my eyes and it took a day to fully adjust to the light of day once more. That day was also my birthday, the day I could open my eyes again. I was officially four, now!

It took two weeks to learn my first spell. It was called Troia and it could heal motion sickness temporarily. I learned spell after spell, all of which had nothing to do with physical harming, just supporting spells. by the end of that year, I had mastered five spells and gained a mother-daughter relationship with Grandine.

She was like my second mother in this world. So what if she was a dragon? Everything that lives and has a heart beat could be a great friend. Grandine was always really kind and had patience with me when I got frustrated if I couldn't cast something I wanted too. She always told me to take a deep breath, let it out and not say anything for a minute or two until I calmed down. This always helped me. Usually after calming down, I would be able to cast the particular spell within a couple tries.

About a year later, Grandine brought an injured bird to me. "The wing is broken on this bird," she said. "I'm going to teach you how to heal any injury, sickness, poison or other ailment. It's the secret Sky Dragon technique. No other dragon can use this spell."

"Sounds cool!" I said.

"Wendy, concentrate. Feel the air around you," she said. "Do you feel it?"

I took a deep breath and felt the air particles touching me. I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Grab them into a ball and heal the bird with the magic power in the air," she said.

I closed my eyes and started concentrating. I felt the air particles in the sky gather into a ball around my hands. The magic circle appeared and I focused the air onto the birds wing. I struggled to keep it in one place. The bird got up and flew away. I panted and wiped sweat off of my brow. "It takes a lot of magic power to heal..." I said.

"Yes, but it will get easier as your magic power lengthens," she said.

By the end of that month, I was able to heal four more birds, three squirrels, a rabbit, a frog, and a deer. The deer nearly wore out all of my magic power, though... Grandine had to tell me to stop before I accidentally used too much.

My magic power was growing and growing more and more each day I trained and healed various creatures.

Grandine finally decided to teach me some offensive moves. I wasn't too excited about this, but it was necessary to learn these in order to able to fight in the world of the mages.

I practiced roaring, clawing, and wing-attacking trees. I felt a bit guilty whenever I knocked a couple down from attacking them too much, but Grandine assured me they would grow back like all other trees.

We switched from offensive to healing about every other week or so to build up my magic power sufficiently. I became an expert in healing after I had my magic power high enough to heal a mortally injured male dear. I hadn't tried it out on humans, so far, but as Grandine said, "As long as the person or animal has a heart beat, it's all the same, healing."

Grandine and I had become as close as ever. I didn't think about my other family anymore. In fact, when I thought of the word 'mother', Grandine's picture was in my head.

Around the age of seven, my teeth began to change. My canines elongated and sharpened. I asked Grandine about them and she said it was a sign of becoming a fully-fledged Dragon Slayer.

"Are there more Dragon Slayers out there?" I asked her, one day.

"Yes," she replied. "One of my very old acquaintances, the fire dragon Igneel, had a foster son. He is the Fire Dragon Slayer. I've heard rumors from him that there are others out there, as well."

"I wonder if I'll ever meet them..." I said.

"I'm sure you will, child. I'm sure you will," she said.

About a week after we had that conversation, I woke up on morning in the cabin to find Grandine nowhere to be seen, which was hard to do when you're a dragon.

There was no trace of her anywhere. I looked everywhere and called out for her countless times. I even waited a whole week for her to come back. She never did.

I suppose the reason was she had better things to do than train a human... I still hoped one day, she would come back. I carved a letter into the table for her to read if she ever did come back because paper is too small to read for a dragon.

I don't want to stay in the woods any longer without Grandine there by my side. I packed up my clothes, which wasn't much, and a couple other mementos of mine and set out into the woods.

I felt the air open up and spread out to the North-East of me, so that's where I headed. I figured there had to be a road or something there. As I was walking, I tripped a lot over rocks, vines, and my own feet. I was a very clumsy person... When I reached the open air, I took a deep breath of the new air and really seeped it all in. It was nice to have a different kind of fresh air, especially if I got a little low on magic power. I could eat air, after all.

The open air, as I expected, was a road. I looked up and down both sides of the road as I came out of the forest. It seemed civilization was too far away for me to feel the cramped, tightly packed together air in civilized areas. Or in other words, I was hopelessly lost.

"Well, this sucks..." I said.

I said road, but it was more of a dirt road. Nothing fancy or paved like you might be thinking of. I swished my shoulder-length, dark blue hair to my back, to keep it from getting into my face.

I sat down on a nearby rock and tried to think of a strategy for which way to go. After about an hour or so debating with myself, I felt the air nearby start to move. Someone was walking along the road! I jumped up from the rock with giddy, but hid my excitement. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and head in the person's direction.

I stopped abruptly in the road when I saw a boy, about five years older than me walking my direction. He had blue hair and a funny-looking tattoo/mark above and below one of his eyes. He was carrying a backpack along with a magic staff tied to it.

"I'm doomed..." I muttered to myself.

The boy looked up and saw me. He ran to me and said, "What are you doing on the road? You look a little young to be traveling alone."

"So do you," I said. "I'm kinda lost. I have no idea where I am or anything."

"I'm hopelessly lost, as well," he said. "Do you know where you're trying to go?"

"No, just away from here, really," I said.

He pondered for moment or so and smiled at me. "Would you like to come with me? We could travel together and find out where we are."

My eyes lit up. "You would let me come with you?!" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "I can't let you walk off on your own. It's not safe."

I reached out for his hand and held it in mine. I smiled wide and said, "Thank you so much!" I said. "My name is Wendy."

He hesitated for a second or two, but it was hardly noticeable. "Jellal," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," I said. "Lead the way."

Jellal started walking back the direction he was walking. As soon as I took one step to follow, I tripped over nothing and face-planted onto the dirt road.

"Are you ok?!" he asked.

He helped my up and I coughed from the dirt in my mouth. I dusted myself off and nodded. "Thanks and yeah, I'm good... I'm just really clumsy."

"Oh, ok," he said. "Let's keep walking..."

_We hadn't even started... He probably thinks I'm a dunce. Just some airhead girl that's extremely clumsy and is lost on a road..._ Not a very good first impression, I'd say.

"So, Wendy," he said. "Are you a mage?"

"Yes, but the person teaching me kinda disappeared..." I said. "So I doubt I'll get any farther."

"Your teacher just abandoned you like that?" he asked. "That's horrible... What magic did you learn from him?"

"Her," I corrected. "I learned Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, but mostly healing spells... Not much offensive stuff."

He stopped and turned back to look at me. "You're a Dragon Slayer...?!" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"That's amazing!" he said. "I bet you'll be a great mage when you grow up." I decided that I liked Jellal as a friend.

I blushed and said, "Don't be silly, Jellal."

"It's the truth! Dragon Slayers, though there are few, are amazingly strong," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's not me... I'm just a supporting-type wizard. You're probably a hundred times stronger than I'll ever be."

"You never know..." he said.

Jellal was really nice. We became friends that first day we traveled along the seemingly endless road. He was from very far away, but wouldn't talk about it. From the short time we spent together, I tripped at least fifteen times, further proving my clumsiness. He always helped me up when I fell. I would always blush in embarrassment and say thank you. He treated me like a younger sister. He gathered food for us and was there with me whenever I couldn't sleep. We would stay up talking until he told me it was too late for me to be awake.

On the day marking us traveling together for three weeks, we saw a town in the distance. We were both extremely relieved to see it. It was still very far away, but it was a glimmer of hope for us.

As we walked, Jellal's face suddenly turned alert and on-edge. I wondered what was bothering him, but I didn't want to ask. I heard him mutter to himself. "Anima..." he mumbled.

I dismissed this and didn't think anything of it at the time. The word meant nothing to me. We headed towards the town.

Jellal read a sign off of the road, "It says twenty miles until the town of Nirvit. Looks like we're in the northern part of Fiore."

"Wanna take a visit?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said. It seemed like something was bothering him. Like he had something to tell me. He looked at me and said, "Wendy... It's too dangerous for you to keep traveling with me."

I was really confused by this... "Why?" I asked. "It's just a town!"

"It's not that," he said. "I can't really explain it, but it's dangerous." He took off his backpack and pulled out his staff. "I promise I'll leave you in a safe place. There's bound to be a guild there. I'm really sorry about this, Wendy..."

A magic circle appeared on his staff and I felt a drought of sleepiness come over to me. I remember he caught me before I could fall to the ground.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was in a place I didn't recognize... I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Oh, so you're awake," I heard someone say. An old man came into view. He was wearing a mask and had a Native American-y clothes on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Roubaul," he replied. "And you?"

"My name's Wendy Marvell." I said. "Where's Jellal? Is he still here?"

"The blue haired boy left," Roubaul said.

"Jellal said he'd leave me with a guild... Is this one?" I asked.

The man looked taken aback. "Yes," he hesitantly. "And I'm the master."

My eyes lit up and I asked, "What's the name?"

"Cait Shelter," he said. "Would you like to join? You're a mage, right?"

"Yes, I'm a mage!" I said.

"What's you're magic?" he asked. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Sky Dragon Slaying Magic," I replied.

He looked impressed. "That's quite the accomplishment, learning a Lost Magic."

"I had help from my mother," I said.

He applauded me and said, "I'll let you join, Wendy Marvell."

I smiled in excitement. I was actually joining a guild! "Thank you so much!" I said.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" he asked, pulling a branding mark out. (It was only a permanent stamp. No heat was involved.)

I pondered for a moment. _A convenient place to keep a mark... _"My right shoulder...? Yeah, my right shoulder," I concluded.

"What color?" he asked.

"Blue!" I said without hesitation. Blue was my favorite color and it would match my hair.

Master Roubaul chuckled and said, "As you wish." I held up my right shirt sleeve and he stamped the Cait Shelter guild mark in blue there. "There you go, Wendy."

"Thank you so much for letting me join!" I said.

"Would you like to meet everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, please!" I said.

He gestured me to follow him and he led me out the door, into a large room filled with tables and people. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please!" he yelled. Everyone quite down and looked to us. "We have a new member in our guild, today!" He looked to me.

"Uh.. Hi, everyone!" I said awkwardly. "I'm Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you all!" _Shoot! I sound like a transfer student on the first day of class._

Everyone was really nice to me. I became friends with everyone pretty fast. But I was really good friends with one girl in particular.

The girl was at least fifteen years old and her name was Nashika. She had black hair, a kind smile and pretty brown eyes. She loved to read and barely did anything else, besides talk to me. Nashika wore a long purple skirt that had the guild mark on it, a white shirt with a sweater with the hood pulled over her head 24/7. She was very calm and serene, unlike my neurotic tendencies and ability never sit still. She had a bit of an accent that I couldn't place, but it sounded like a mix between Italian and Indian.

About three months after I joined the guild, Nashika found a large egg outside the guild's door and gave it to me.

"You should take great care of this egg. I sense there's life inside," she said.

I held the large egg in my hands and blushed. "But you found it..." I said. I held it back out for her to take. "Finders keepers."

Nashika laughed and said, "I'm giving it to you a present. You wouldn't reject a present for your best friend, would you?"

"I guess not..." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Wendy. Anything for you," she said. She smiled her beautiful smile and began reading another book.

I sat down next to her, carrying the egg. "What do you think's inside? Maybe it's a dragon!" I said.

"Those are just legends," she said.

"A dragon raised me!" I protested.

"If you say so," she said. No matter how hard I tried to convince her, she refused to believe in the existence of dragons.

I sighed and put my ear up to the egg's she'll. I heard something inside. "There's definitely something inside..." I said. "I can't wait till it hatches!"

"You must tell me straight away when it does. I do not want to miss such a big event!" she said, looking up from her book.

"I promise," I said.

I carried the egg around with me, wherever I went, for a week until it hatched. I saw a crack in the shell and started squealing in excitement.

"Nashika!" I called. "It's hatching!"

Nashika's was up in seconds from across the main room of the guild. She folded the page of her book while she walked towards me. "Is it really?" she asked.

"See the crack?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what's inside," she said.

We waited and waited until the creature inside finally broke out. It turned out to be a small cat. It was a girl kitty! "Hello there!" I said.

The cat looked up at me and smiled. "Hello!" she said. She had such a cute voice.

I was surprised to see that she could actually speak! "My names Wendy!" I said.

"And I'm Nashika," she said. The cat looked excited. "What should we name her?"

I looked at the kitten and smiled. I patted her head and said, "I'm going to call you... Carla."

"Carla is a beautiful name, Wendy. I like it," Nashika said.

The cat giggled in excitement. "I'm Carla!" she said.

* * *

I spent the next five years in the guild, which meant that I was twelve. Carla became way more stoic when I told her that I was a Dragon Slayer. She joined the guild and got the mark on her back. Carla was a cat that could use flying magic, but rarely used her wings because she didn't see the point if she could just walk. Nashika, Carla and I became inseparable.

* * *

Master Roubaul wanted a word with me one day.

"Yes, Master?" I asked.

"We just had a meeting from all the masters of light guilds. We're forming an alliance and each guild is to send representatives to a place to carry out a special mission that will be dangerous," he said. "I'd like you and Carla to be the representative for Cait Shelter."

"Just Carla and me?" I asked. "What about Nashika?"

"Nashika isn't as qualified as you to be in the dangerous mission. I would like to send you because you're a very skilled healing and support mage, just what the others on the mission need," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, Master Roubaul. I'll go."

He gave me a slip of paper with an address on it, the meeting places location. "If you could, I'd like you to head out immediately. You will need to be there in two days time. This is pretty far away."

"Ok," I said. "I'll go tell Carla."

"Thank you for being Cait Shelter's representative," he said.

"You're welcome, Master," I said. He dismissed me and I went over to Carla and Nashika. I explained the situation.

Nashika nodded and said, "Yes, I know. Master told me before he told you. I took the time to make you two new outfits. I thought they'd be useful for your mission." She held up a bag. I forgot to mention that Nashika's magic is creating fabric and sewing clothes together.

I looked inside the bag and held up a very cute yellow and blue dress. It had a pair of shoes to go with it and some wing-like accessories for my arms and ankles. Carla had a small, elegant pink top and skirt to match it. "These are amazing, Nashika!" I said. "You really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did, Wendy. You're both my best friends. Consider it a present for your new mission," she said. "Now go put it on! I want to see how you both look in them!"

Carla and I accepted the new clothes and tried them in the girl's restroom of the guild. I looked in the mirror and mentally applauded Nashika's hard world. My yellow and blue chevron dress fit perfectly and the wing accessories were perfect for my title as the Sky Dragon Slayer or Maiden of the Sky, depending on who you asked. My waist-length blue hair complimented the shade of blue on the dress.

Carla changed and looked at herself in the mirror, too. "You look so cute, Carla!" I said.

"It's very beautiful," she admitted. "Let's go show her."

I nodded and we walked out the door. Nashika smiled excitedly and looked extremely happy. "You both look amazing!" she said.

I hugged Nashika tightly and thanked her profusely. "You're the best friend ever!" I said. Carla joined in.

We let go and Nashika wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. "You better get moving, then! You have a long way to travel," she said.

"Goodbye, Nashika," I said. "See you soon!"

"Goodbye Nashika," Carla said.

"Goodbye Carla, Wendy. Have fun!" she said.

I said goodbye to everyone in the guild and Carla and I started on our long journey that would change our live forever.

We took a train, a wagon, a row-boat, and Carla flew me for about three seconds before I flipped out, screamed and demanded to be out down. We had to walk the rest of the way, but Carla said that it want that far from where we were. A mile or two at most.

I checked the time on the clock of the building we were close by. I was going to be a couple minutes late! I full,out sprinted towards the meeting with Carla flying behind me. I almost tripped three times, but Carla raced in front if me and put me back on my feet before I could face-plant on the rocky road.

I stayed outside the door for about a minute or so. I was mentally preparing myself. Four guilds were forming an alliance. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter. These were the strongest people from each guild. I gulped and accidentally ran inside because I was so nervous my feet made me go faster than I meant to.

I knew I was going down when I stepped on my toe. I let out a small scream and I face planted in front everyone... I quickly shot up and dusted my new dress off. I blushed in embarrassment. Everyone was already there... "I'm sorry I'm late... My name is Wendy Marvell, the representative from Cait Shelter."

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


	3. Kidnapped!

I knew I was going down when I stepped on my toe. I let out a small scream and I face planted in front everyone... I quickly shot up and dusted my new dress off. I blushed in embarrassment. Everyone was already there... "I'm sorry I'm late... My name is Wendy Marvell, the representative from Cait Shelter."

"It's a kid...?!" a gray haired guy said.

"A little girl?!" a blonde girl asked.

"Is this a joke?" a boy with black hair asked.

Everyone stared at me for a long time. I tried to smile, but I was too embarrassed. I oozed awkwardness. _All these people look really strong and I'm not..._

"Now all the four guilds representatives have assembled," a freaking huge man said.

"You're just going to move on like that?!" the black haired guy asked.

"Still," a pink haired woman said. "Such a a young child on a mission like this... What's Cait Shelter thinking?"

"Oh, but she's not alone, gaunt woman," Carla said, entering the room. "Hmph."

"A cat?!" black hair guy asked.

"Seems so," said the gray haired guy.

"Just like Happy!" a pink haired boy and a blonde girl said together. I looked around the room and saw another cat, this one was blue.

"I'm not gaunt! I'm perfectly skinny..." said the pink haired woman that Carla insulted.

"Carla, that wasn't nice..." I said.

"Of course it wasn't. I was expressing my blunt opinion," she said.

A redhead walked up to me and smiled. "Hello, Wendy. What kind of magic do you use?" she asked.

"Umm..." I said shyly. "I can't really fight at all, but I use supporting spells." But then, I noticed just who this redhead was. "Wait... Are you Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail?" I asked. I looked at her closely. "It's really her, Carla!" I was a fan of hers. Nashika and I always read the Weekly Sorcerer. Erza Scarlet was always on the photo spreads. She was cool, calm, beautiful and strong... Basically everything I wasn't. She was a big role model for me and I actually got to meet her!

"She's prettier than I expected," Carla admitted. _What a negative compliment..._

"Hey, hey!" the blue cat said to Carla. "Do you know how I am? I'm Happy!"

Carla turned away and said, "Hmph."

Three guys came up to me and sat me down on a couch. They began asking me all these random questions and offering me orange juice and stuff... I sat there and blushed, refusing everything. "Umm-" they kept interrupting me whenever I tried to say something.

I saw the pink haired guy looking at me so I smiled at him.

"You shouldn't smile at men so much," Carla said.

"You're probably right, Carla..." I said. "Sorry." Finally the three boys went away, much to my relief.

"Now that everyone is here," said a very short man that reminded me of a cat. "Allow me to explain today's operation. First, the location if the dark guild, Oracion Seis has gathered- but first I require the toilet parfum..." He walked away.

He came back a couple minutes later. I joined in with the group, but still off to the side because I didn't know really anybody. "To the north of Fiore is the Worth Woodsea. An accident people sealed a powerful magic deep inside it. It's know as..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Nirvana."

"All we know is that it's destructive power is so great, the ancient people had to seal it away," one of the three annoying guys said.

"We don't even know what kind of magic it is," the second annoying guy said.

"We can only assume that Oracion Seis has gathered in the forest to obtain it," the third said.

"In order to stop this from happening," the short man said. "Were going to destroy Oracion Seis!"

I gulped. _This sounds like a huge bad idea mixed with dark magic all wrapped up in one mission. In other words, hell was about to come to earth on this mission..._

"They're are twelve of us and six of them, but don't take them so lightly. They are immensely strong," said the third annoying boy. He pulled up a magic computer-type thing and shows us pictures of the members. They all looked pretty scary. There was the guy with lines all over his face, a girl showing way too much cleavage, a Lego man, a guy with a giant snake, a boy on a magic carpet, and a guy with an extremely pointy nose. "Even with only six members, they have enough strength to take out a full guild. We'll have to rely on our numerical advantage."

"Umm... Could you leave me put of the count...?" said the nervous blonde.

"Yeah, fighting's not really my thing either..." I said.

"Stop complaining, Wendy," Carla said.

"Sorry, Carla..." I said.

"Never fear, ladies!" the short man said. "There's more to this operation than just fighting. You can help us find their stronghold. And if possible, gather them all in one place."

"Why gather them?" Erza asked.

The man with the magic computer shows us a picture of a giant robotic horse. "It's our guilds pride and joy. We call her _Christina_. She can destroy their base with just one blow!" the short man said.

"A magic bomber?" the pink haired lady asked.

"Listen up everybody!" the huge man demanded. "If you cannot avoid a fight under any circumstances, do not fit alone! There should be at least two people whenever facing an enemy."

"This sounds way to dangerous..." I muttered to myself. "Especially since I'm not a fighter..."

The pink haired boy smirked and his fist lit up in flames. "Now I'm fired up!" he said. He ran out the door, running like the wind.

"Wait, Natsu!" the nervous blonde called after him.

Everyone ran outside after him. Erza led her guildmates after him, then the Blue Pegasus decided to follow them. Lamia Scale went along after them. I panicked and ran after them with Carla flying next to me as I ran.

I caught up with everyone looking up into the sky at the magic bomber, Christina. Suddenly it exploded and fell to the earth. We all watched in awestruck horror.

I smelled people coming and hid behind a rock. I didn't care if Carla thought I was a wimp. Oracion Seis was a dark guild that could probably kill me faster than anyone else on the planet!

"Pests. All swarming together..." a deep voice said.

"We know everything you have in mind!" a lady's voice said. "I took care of Jura and Ichiya for you."

"The quicker, the better," said a man.

"You're all flustered. I can hear it," said a ominous voice.

"Money is-"

"Shut up, Hoteye!" the people said.

I cowered behind the rock and watched as everyone got beaten to a pulp... I felt tears welling up in my eyes and they all slowly fell to the ground and struggled to move. I couldn't do anything while the enemy was in front of me, so I would have to wait to heal everyone.

The leader of Oracion Seis was about to do a spell, when suddenly he stopped. Everyone one asked why. He was staring at me. I gulped in fear.

"Wendy..." he said.

"Huh...?" I asked. How did this creepy guy know me?!

"What's the matter Brain? Do you know her...?" asked the guy with a really pointy nose.

"There's no doubt about it..." Brain said. "That's Wendy, the Maiden of the Sky!"

I hid behind the rock and tried to hold back tears of terror.

"What's he mean, Wendy?" Happy the cat asked me.

"To think I'd meet her in a place like this... How convenient," Brain said. "Come!"

A giant green hand made of magic grabbed me. I screamed and struggled to break free.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed after me.

"Carla!" I yelled back.

I reached out my hand for her to grab, but I accidentally held Happy's paw, instead of Carla's.

And with a flash of green light, the two of us were in a very strange, creepy place. The guy named Brain threw us onto the floor. I hit my butt kinda hard... "Oww..." I said.

"Don't be rough! She's a girl, you know!" Happy said.

"Happy..." I said, weakly smiling at him. Brain picked him up by the face and Happy struggled out if his iron grip. "S-stop it!" I said, standing up. Brain threw him on the ground beside me. I kneeled next to him. "Happy! Are you ok?" I asked,

"Don't worry, Wendy!" he said. "I'll help you get outta here!"

"Happy!" I said. I picked him up and hugged him. We were in this bad situation together and we would get out together!

"What's with the girl, Brain?" pointy-nose asked.

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" the guy with a HUMUNGOUS snake asked.

"Hardly seems like it to me..." said the girl showing WAAAY to much boobs.

"Oh! I see!" said the awkward-looking Lego man. "You plan to sell her for money!" I gulped. _I desperately hope that is not the case..._

"She's a user of sky magic... Lost healing magic," Brain said.

"Sky magic?!" asked pointy-nose.

"Lost magic?!" cleavage girl asked.

"That's ancient magic that's been forgotten..." creepy snake dude said. "This little girl?" His expression changed to shock. "You don't mean-"

Brain held out his hand for him to stop. He smirked at me creepily. "Indeed. She's going to revive him!" he said.

"Who's him?!" asked Happy. He stood in front of me and spread his arms, as if to shield me.

"I'm not gonna help bad guys, if that's what you're asking!" I said, determined.

"Oh, you will..." Brain said. "You will revive him." He turned back to look at pointy-nose. "Racer, go get him."

"That's a long trip... Could take an hour, even as fast as I am," he said.

"Fine with me," Brain said.

"With him, Nirvana' as good as found!" snake dude said.

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel. Continue to search for Nirvana," Brain ordered.

"But isn't that stupid if she's going to revive him?" cleavage girl asked.

"Who exactly are you trying to revive?!" Happy demanded to know.

"To be cautious, Midnight and I will remain here," Brain said.

"Will someone please answer my question?!" Happy asked.

Everyone ignored him.

"What exactly does Nirvana do?" I asked. I wanted to see if they'd only respond to me, instead of Happy.

"It trades light for dark," Brain said creepily.

_Ok, so he answers me, not Happy... How rude._ "But doesn't that mean you'll turn good?" I asked. He didn't reply to my question. _OOOH, little girl burn._

Brain and the sleeping emo guy that looked like a woman on the magic carpet waited for pointy-nose to come back. I talked a bit with Happy and tried to get them to answer more of our questions, to no avail.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, pointy-nose came back carrying a huge cross shaped object with chains wrapped around it.

"That took longer than I thought," pointy-nose said. "It's so heavy, it slowed me down."

"Nonsense, no man is faster than you," Brain said.

"Wait..." I said. "Is that a...?"

"Coffin?!" Happy finished.

"Wendy, you will now heal this man," Brain ordered.

"Denied," I said curtly. "I refuse." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Happy chimed in.

"No, you will. You have too," Brain said. The chains on the coffin broke and the doors opened to reveal...

"W-what...?!" I asked.

"This isn't... This is impossible!" Happy said.

"This man is Jellal. He once infiltrated the council," he said. "In other words... He knows the location of Nirvana."

"How is he here?! How is he alive?!" Happy asked.

"Jellal..." I said.

"Wendy?! You know him?!" Happy asked.

"He became this way after being bathed in Ether-nano," Brain said. _Whatever the hell that was..._ "Only you can return him to his previous state. You owe this man a great deal, do you not?"

I stared at Jellal. He was tied up, like he was being crucified. It hurt my heart to see him like that...

"Why is he here...?" I asked. "Do you know him too, Happy?"

"Know him? Of course I do!" he said. "He tried to kill Erza and everyone else! He even used the council to fire Etherion!

I hung my head low in confusion. "I don't believe it..." I whispered.

"This man is a ghost posses by a ghost," Brain said. "A pitiable idealist. But to you, he is a benefactor."

"Huh? What's that mean?!" Happy asked.

"Now, revive this man at once," he ordered.

"No!" Happy said. "You can't revive him, no matter what!"

My heart beat increased in frustration and indecision... I didn't know what to do! _Jellal was a kind older brother to me... He brought me to Cait Shelter... But now everyone was piling accusations at him! _My head ached in confusion.

I heard a_ 'shing' _sound. "If you won't revive him, then..." Brain said. I looked up in horror. Brain was holding a knife to Jellal's throat.

"No, stop!" I yelled.

Brain sent a green blast right by my head. I screamed and jumped to the side. "Heal him. It's certainly a simple task for you," he said.

"Jellal's a bad guy! He'll steal Nirvana!" Happy said.

"Even still..." I said. I held my hands to my heart. "He's precious to me..." I felt tears run down my face in confusion and indecision. "You all say he did these horrible things, but I don't believe you!"

"We were there when he-" Happy tried to say.

"Jellal would never do something like that!" I yelled.

"Wendy..." Happy said.

"Can I have some time to think about it...?" I asked.

"But Wendy..." Happy urged.

"You can have five minutes," Brain said.

I wiped tears from my eyes and started thinking...

"Happy! Wendy!" I heard a voice echo throughout the hideout.

"That's Natsu!" Happy said.

_Natsu... Natsu as in Salamander Natsu?! The Dragon Slayer?! That was the pink haired guy?! We were saved!_

"Racer, keep them away," Brain ordered.

"Ok, boss," he said.

Ok... Maybe not...

"Time's up," Brain said. _That was the quickest five minutes of my life..._

"Jellal..." I said. I clenched my fists and nodded. "I'll do it..."

I mustered up all my strength and stepped properly in front of Jellal. I took a deep breath and started healing Jellal. He was severely injured and on the verge if death. It took most of my magic power to revive him. I fell to the ground, gasping and panting for air when it was over.

"What... What is this...?" I heard Natsu say behind me.

I burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." I cried.

"Jellal!" Natsu said.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I said. "I owe him..."

"Wendy! You used your healing magic?" Carla asked. "What are you thinking?! If you over use that power-"

I blacked out from exhausting too much magic power.

* * *

I went back to the white place with invisible Sherlock.

"Welcome back, Wendy," he said.

"Hey Sherlock..." I said. "Am I dead yet?"

He laughed for a while and said, "No, just passed out from using too much magic power."

"Good..." I said.

"I'm going to give you a quick status update on everything that's happened without you around," he said. I nodded. "Ok, so Erza was poisoned by Cobra, the man with the big snake and will probably die. Everyone is trying to save you right now, but Natsu succeeded in doing so, but no one else knows that. All the allied forces are about to fight a member of Oracion Seis and some allies will be defeated, but don't fret. You're all clear."

"Is that it...?" I asked. "What about Jellal and Nirvana?"

"That would spoil everything," he said. "Oh! Looks like you're waking up. Bye bye, Wendy! Take to you soon!"

"Wait! Sherlock-"

* * *

I was shaken awake by really strong arms. I opened my eyes and saw Natsu was the one shaking me. I backed away started apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry... I'm so-"

"Never mind that now!" he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Erza's been poisoned by a snake. Please save her!" he begged.

I looked around and saw Erza lying on the ground. Something purple was spreading through her arm and into her face.

"We need Erza's help to defeat Oracion Seis," said a guy.

"Please! Save Erza!" asked the blonde.

"Please..." Natsu said.

I mentally shook off the emotion baggage of seeing Jellal again. "Of course!" I said. "That's why I'm here, to help you all!"

I walked over to Erza and sat down beside her. I started up the healing process with my magic. _To think that Jellal did something terrible to Erza... It can't be true..._

Soon after, all the poison was taken out of her body. I wiped my brow and said, "She'll be fine, now."

Everyone watched anxiously as Erza's eye twitched.

"All right!" Natsu, Happy, and the blonde said together happily.

"Lucy! High-five!" Natsu said. He high-fived the blonde.

"Thank goodness!" she said. _So the blonde's name is Lucy..._

Natsu walked over to me and held out a hand. "Wendy! Good job!" he said. I high-fived him. "Thanks a bunch!" He smiled big.

I looked away in shame. "She might not wake up right away, but she'll be fine," I said.

"Now listen everyone," Carla said. "Please don't ask Wendy to use any more sky magic. As you can see, it uses up a lot of her magic power."

"I'm fine, Carla," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's ok, Wendy," the guy who's name I still didn't know said. "Now we just need to wait until she wakes up and then strike back!"

"Prepare to get a beating, Oracion Seis!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! We won't let you get Nirvana!" Happy chimed in.

All of a sudden, a brilliant white light erupted from far away.

"What's that?!" Lucy asked.

Black spirals joined in with the light.

"A pillar of black and white light..." I said.

"It can't be...!" Carla said.

"That's..." Natsu said.

"Nirvana!" we all said.

"That light... Jellal is there!" Natsu said. He raced in the direction of the light.

"Jellal...?" Lucy asked. "Natsu! What's this about Jellal?!"

I cringed my teeth and held back tears... "Th-this is all... my fault..." I said. "Now what...? This is all happening because of me! I healed him... Nirvana was found, Erza and Natsu ran- Aahhhh!" I screamed.

Something hit me and sent me flying into the air. I was knocked out again.

* * *

"Ok, seriously... Sherlock, am I dead?!" I asked, appearing in the white place again.

"Are you trying to die...?" he asked.

"No! Of course not... It's just every time I black or whatever, I think I'm dead 'cause I'm here," I said.

"To answer your question, no you're not dead. Hibiki just knocked you out so you wouldn't fall to the dark side from over thinking negative emotions, like remorse, for instance," Sherlock explained. He chuckled. "When I said 'soon' I didn't expect it to be minutes later..."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" I said. I laughed historically. "I've always wanted to say that to someone named Sherlock!"

"Haha..." he said emotionlessly. "Very funny..."

* * *

I woke up on a mountain-type thing... Carla was sitting next to me. "What happened...?" I asked.

"You're going to fall to the dark side if you keep thinking everything is your fault. That Hibiki guy knocked you out so that wouldn't happen," she said. "A member if Oracion Seis appeared and I flew you away-"

"YOU WHAT?!" I asked. "You know how much I hate flying and heights!"

"But I didn't drop you," she said. "Honestly, Wendy... It's really ironic for you to be afraid of heights when your the Sky Dragon Slayer."

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "It is my fault, though. I shouldn't have even come..." I said.

"Stop thinking like that, Wendy!" Carla said. "But if you weren't here, Erza would've been dead by now."

"But we didn't find Nirvana either," I said.

"But you seemed pretty happy to see that Jellal fellow," she said. "Say, who is he anyway? You said you owed him, but you haven't told me about him before."

"Oh that's right, I never did tell you..." I said. "It happened five years ago. Grandine disappeared and I was left all alone, wandering by myself. He found me along the road. He was pretty lost, too. We traveled together for about a month. But then one day, he said something weird... He said it was too dangerous for me to continue on with him. He ended up leaving me with the guild, Cait Shelter."

"What happened to him?" Carla asked.

"I never saw him after that..." I said. "I wonder if he forgot about me..."

"Wendy... Look!" Carla said. I stood up and looked where she was pointing. "The black pilar turned white!"

"I wonder what's happening," I said. "We need to get back to everyone! Which way, Carla?"

"Follow me, Wendy," she said.

She sprouted her wings and we began running off into the forest. All of a sudden, the Nirvana light expanded and slowly started fading darker.

"Carla! Look!" I said, pointing at the light. I sniffed the air... "I don't like the smell of this air..." I said.

The ground began shaking and a giant structure started appearing from under the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla said. "Don't fall!"

"I'm not!" I said. "It's just the ground." The ground from underneath me started sprouting up. I started screaming, but Carla came and picked me up. "Put me down! Putmedown! **Putmedownnow!**"

"I can't, Wendy!" she said. "It's too dangerous. Just close your eyes and don't think about it!"

"Don't drop me!" I pleaded.

"I have you, Wendy," she said. "Don't worry."

I shut my eyes tightly and had no intention of opening them until I was on the ground, safely.

"What is this...?" I heard Carla say.

I so desperately wanted to look, but I forced myself not to. _If I look, it would probably be down, then I would start freaking out, then Carla would loose grass of me, then I would fall to my death... Way to stay positive, Wendy..._

"Wendy! I found Fairy Tail! I'm going to land by them," she said.

"Got it!" I said.

I felt us descending in altitude. I could hear them running very fast. Then, I felt the air start moving hugely. I heard the loud footsteps of something huge.

"Ah! It's moving!" Carla exclaimed.

"Catch it!" I said.

"I'm trying!" she said.

I felt my feet land on the ground. I opened my eyes and. Carla was panting. "You did great, Carla," I said.

"Thank you, Wendy..." she said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around. No one was there.

"I couldn't keep up with them, but I managed to land on it," she said.

"Ok, Carla," I said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Carla asked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could find Jellal... But we need to stop this thing, too..." I said. "Maybe there is something I can do!"

"That's true," she said.

All of a sudden, her expression changed to absolute and pure horror... "Carla? What's wrong?" I asked. I looked in the direction she was, but there was nothing there. "Carla? Are you ok...?"

She started walking towards there. "It can't be... It's just a coincidence...!" she said.

"What is it, Carla?!" I asked.

"Look," she said. "The direction we're headed... Straight ahead... Our guild, Wendy! Cait Shelter!"

I looked closely into the horizon. She was right. Cait Shelter was just south of the woodsea. "But..." I said. "Why would it go there...?!"

The sun was already starting to set rapidly and so was our chances of hope...

I heard a bunch of explosions and bangs. Carla and I walked around, trying to find at least one person, but there was no one in sight so far.

We continued walking for a while until I heard a very, very loud scream... No, it was a dragon's roar! "Natsu-san!" I said. "He must be fighting! We should try to find him, Carla!"

"Yeah," Carla said.

"Someone needs to know they're after our guild!" I said.

We followed the sounds of explosions and yelling until we found Wendy, Natsu, Happy, a guy without a shirt on, and the _reaaaaaallly_ big guy. Brain was lying defeated on the floor.

"I just knew you were responsible for all the commotion!" Carla scolded.

"Everyone!" I yelled. "This thing is headed for our guild!"

"It's ok now, Wendy," said the guy without a shirt. "Brain was defeated and so was the snake charmer."

"Then...!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Brain was controlling Nirvana," Lucy said. "But now, he's out cold so the city should stop!"

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." I said. _Thank God it would reach Master Roubaul and Nashika and everyone else in the guild..._

"I don't like it..." Carla said. "You never figured out why they're targeting Cait Shelter?"

"I'm guessing there was no specific reason..." said no-shirt guy.

"A number of things perturb me, but now it's all over..." said the big guy.

"No it's not..." Natsu said. He was lying on the floor. "Someone stop this thing!"

"Natsu-san!" I said. "Have you been poisoned?!"

Lucy and the shirtless guy shook their heads.

"You stay with Natsu, we'll go up to the throne and stop this thing," Lucy said. The three took of into the dark of the town.

I rushed over to Natsu and casted an antidote spell, but it didn't seem to be working. "It's not working..." I said. "What do I do now?" Carla and Happy came over to us.

"Natsu and vehicles don't mix," Happy said.

"How pathetic..." Carla said harshly.

"Carla... Don't be so mean," I said.

Natsu wailed in groaned in pain. "I-I don't feel so good..." he said.

"Is it motion sickness?" I asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I have just the spell for that!" I said. I put my hands on his head and the magic circle appeared. "_Troia!_"

He jumped up immediately and yelled, "I'm fine! I'm ok!"

I laughed and said, "Glad you feel better."

"You're awesome Wendy! Teach me that spell!" he said.

"But... It's sky magic..." I said. "You can't use it..."

"Man! I don't feel like in riding a vehicle at all!" he said happily.

We found our way up to the highest part and met the others there.

Natsu started boasting to Lucy about being able to be on a vehicle without getting sick.

"Get a grip, Natsu!" she said. "This is no time for that!"

"We don't know how to stop this thing," said the shirtless guy. "There's nothing up here."

My heart dropped at least 5,000 feet. _Maybe Cait Shelter isn't safe after all..._

"But this is where Richard said it would be controlled from!" Lucy said.

"I can't imagine Richard-dono would lie..." the big man said.

"Enough crying over small details..." Carla said. "Haven't you noticed something bigger? There's no driver's seat! This place is deserted! So the question is, why is it still going?"

"Is it on auto-pilot?!" the shirtless guy asked. "There's no way to stop it?!"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Cait Shelter..." I said. "Our guild..."

"Don't worry, Wendy," Natsu advised. "I won't let it mess with your guild. I owe you one. I will stop it."

"Na-Natsu-san..." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Thank you!"

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


	4. The Best and Worst Day Ever

"Don't worry, Wendy," Natsu advised. "I won't let it mess with your guild. I owe you one. I will stop it."

"Na-Natsu-san..." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Thank you!"

"Talking about stopping it is one thing, but we don't actually know how!" Happy pointed out.

"We could destroy it!" Natsu suggested.

Lucy facepalmed and said, "Thinking along that line again...?"

"And seriously," shirtless guy said. "How would we destroy something this big?!"

We were all silent for a while until the big man spoke up, "It seems asking Brain would be the best option."

"I seriously doubt he'd tell us," Carla said.

I got an idea. "Maybe Jellal..." I let my voice trail off because I doubt the others would like it.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked. "What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." I said. "I think I have an idea. I'm going to go check something out!" I ran away to go and try to find him.

"Wendy! Wait!" Lucy said.

Carla came flying after me and I headed down a spiral staircase that lead down. I heard them call after me, but I kept going. I was already in the giant city when I heard a giant explosion below me, but I continued on. I needed to find Jellal!

"Carla! Can you still fly?" I asked.

She looked stunned. "Yes, Wendy, but-"

"Take me into the skies!" I said. "Please!"

"Wendy..." she said. "Of course!"

She grabbed a tight hold of me and we flew into the sky together. I shrieked a little, but bottled the rest up. _I am the Maiden of the Sky! Heights can't bother me- well, a little- but still!_

I looked for Jellal from above, but minutes passed and there was still no sign of him.

"Wendy..." Carla said. "I can't fly anymore..."

"Oh, sorry for working you too hard, Carla..." I apologized. "Let's look for Jellal on foot!"

"Yeah," she said. She let us down gently. "You have a great sense of smell, and all."

I sniffed the air. "This Jellal smells a bit different from the one I know..." I said. I figured it was because of how much time has passed since the last time I'd seen him.

"But we have to find him! He can stop this thing, right?" Carla asked.

"Yeah!" I said. I sniffed the air again and pointed in the direction he was. "That way!"

Carla and I began running towards him. "Please be alright..." I said hopefully.

Bells run ominously thought the city twelve times, signaling midnight. We continued searching around for Jellal. More explosions sounded off behind us. I began to grow a little worried for everyone...

"We can't find him anywhere, Carla..." I said.

"If we give up now, Cait Shelter will-"

"You don't think I know that?!" I snapped. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do..."

"You need to pick one single goal, Wendy," Carla advised. "Do you want to see Jellal or do you want him to stop this thing?"

"Right," I said. I made up my mind. "We need to stop Nirvana!"

Carla nodded approvingly. "Let's focus on only finding him, for now anyways!" she said.

"Yeah," I said. _We have to stop this thing... That's all that matters._

I followed the scent of Jellal and soon enough, we found him! Erza was with him, too!

I ran to him and smiled hugely. "Jellal!" I said.

"Wendy!" Erza called. "You're alright, that's great!"

"Yep!" I said. I looked to Jellal and smiled at him, waiting for him to acknowledge me.

He looked at me, like he was straining to remember me. "Who are you?" he asked.

That three-word-sentence shattered my heart into millions of tiny shards. _I guess he really did forget about me..._

Erza saw the sadness on my face and said, "Jellal's memory is all mixed up. He doesn't seem to remember me or you."

_Oh, so that's why..._ "I'm Wendy Marvell," I explained.

"Wendy... Marvell..." he said. "Did I used to know you?"

"Have you forgotten how to stop Nirvana, too?!" Carla asked before I could reply.

"W-well..." he said. "A self-destruction magic circle won't work at this point... There's nothing more I can do now. I'm sorry."

My hands covered my mouth in shock. "Oh crap..." I said.

"Hold on just a minute! What's going to happen to our guild, then?!" Carla asked hostilely. "It's right there! We have to stop this thing at once-"

The ground of the city started shaking violently, cutting Carla off. A giant red and black light appeared. We all ran over to the edge of the city.

"That's..." Erza said.

"Cait Shelter!" I cried.

"This light... Magic power..." Erza said. "It's going to fire a Nirvana blast!"

"No..." Carla said.

_Nashika... Master Roubaul... Everyone!_ "Stop!" I screamed. I burst into tears right as the blast fired off. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see its devastating effects.

The ground started tilting to one side. I nearly fell over, but Erza grabbed my hand and kept me standing up right. "Thank you, Erza-san..." I said.

I looked at Cait Shelter, but it was still standing. We looked up in the sky to see what had gone wrong. I smiled in delight.

"That's..." Erza said. "The magic bomber, Christina!"

"Is it on our side?" Jellal asked.

**Can everyone hear me?! **I heard a voice in my head say. **Someone! Anyone! Respond if you're ok!**

"That voice..." Erza said. "It's Hibiki!"

**Erza! Wendy-chan! You're alright! **he said.

_Wendy... chan? Ok..._

**I also happen to be ok... s**aid the short man.

**Senpai! Thank goodness!**

All I was thinking when he said that was, _Senpai noticed me~_

"I thought Christina was shot down..." I said.

**She still flies, but just barely. Teamwork has made all the difference. Lyon's using his Make magic as a stand-in for the destroyed wing, while Sherry-san's marionette magic skills and Ren's air magic are holding this thing together. The attack now was Eve's snow magic.**

"You guys..." Carla said.

"Everyone..." I said. "Thank you, everyone!"

**We're all just about out of magic power... I doubt we'll be able to attack anymore from this ship. I'm not even sure how long we'll be able to stay in the air, but don't worry about us. There's one more thing you need to hear! It took time, but I finally found it! A way to stop Nirvana!**

"What?!" I asked. I felt 8,000 pounds being lifted off of my chest.

"Really?!" Erza asked.

**You know those six legs Nirvana has? They're pipes that suck magic power from the earth. At the base of each leg is a lacrima that has the supply of magic power. If we destroy all of them at once, Nirvana would shutdown. One by one won't work, the other would just repair the damage.**

"Six separate lacrimas at the same time?" Erza asked. "But how?!"

**I wish I could be in charge of timing, but I can't maintain my telepathy for much longer... I've uploaded the timing in your heads.**

"Twenty minutes?!" I asked.

**Just before the next blast is charged.**

"Six lacrimas at the same time..." Jellal said.

**If anyone can do it, it's you guys. I believe in you!**

**Such pointlessness! **said a new voice.

"That Brain dude!" I said.

**He hijacked my telepathy!**

**I am Zero, Master of Oracion Seis. First, I must commend you. I didn't think there's someone else that uses the same Archive magic as Brain. Hear me, wizards of light! I intend to destroy everything! I started with three of your friends, a Dragon Slayer, an Ice-Make wizard, and a celestial wizard. Oh, and a cat!**

"Natsu-san?!" I said. "You're lying!"

_Just now, you mentioned destroying them all at once. I'm standing in front of one this very moment! As long as I here, destroying them at once will be impossible!_

~Zero's telepathy broke~

"Our only option to destroy them all at once is to split up into the six different spots..." Jellal said. "There's a one-in-six chance of running into Zero. What's more is that we can only assume Erza has any real chance to beat him."

"Wait a minute!" Carla said. "There aren't even six of us! We don't have six wizards capable of destroying the lacrimas!"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, remembering something important. "I can't use destruction magic..."

Jellal and Erza looked at each other like, _Oh shit._

"Is anyone else strong enough to fight?" Erza asked.

**My honey... **the short man said. **You have me! Even though I'm tied up...**

**Ichiya! That makes three... Oh no- telepathy- cutting out-**

"Someone please respond!" Erza pleaded.

I looked into the sky at Christina. "She's loosing altitude!" I said.

"Christina's falling!" Carla said, as it started falling out of the sky slowly.

Everyone started pleaded for the other to wake up, to get up because we needed them... because of my incompetence.

"Natsu-san," I said. "You promised..."

"Male cat..." Carla said.

"Can you hear our voices?" Erza asked.

**We... hear you... I** heard Natsu say.

**Six lacrimas... at the same time... **the voice of the shirtless guy.

**And one lucky... person's gonna get the... chance to beat Zero... right?** the voice of Lucy.

**18 minutes left... We have to hurry! **Happy said. **We have to protect Carla and Wendy's guild!**

My heart lifted and a wide smile spread across my face as I heard their voices.

**My telepathy's about to run out. I sent a map to your heads. I've numbered each on. You should all pick a number to go to.**

**Number one! **Natsu called.

**Two! **Shirtless guy said.

**I'll take three! **Lucy said.

**I will take four. **short man said.

"I'll take five," Erza said.

**Erza! You're better! **Natsu said.

"Yeah, thanks to Wendy!" she said. I blushed as she smiled warmly at me.

"Then I have-"

Erza shut Jellal up faster than he could say it. "You have six," she interrupted.

**What?! Was there someone else with you?!** Natsu asked. **Who is it?!**

Erza whispered something to Jellal. I heard her say something about not speaking because Natsu thinks he's a bad guy. _Puhsha... Jellal is, like, the nicest guy on earth! What he didn't know, __**would**__ hurt him._

~The telepathy broke~

"That makes six..." Carla said. "We have to hurry!"

"Zero is most likely at one..." Erza concluded.

"But that's Natsu-san's!" I said.

"He has a good nose," she said. "I'm certain he chose it because he knew Zero was there."

"Should we help him-"

"Don't underestimate Natsu," she advised me. "If we can count on someone entirely, it's him." He started walking away. "Let's start walking to our posts. You have six, Jellal. I have five." Jellal looked really weird. Erza turned to look at him. "Jellal...?"

"No, it's nothing," he said. He started walking away. "Wendy, can you come here for a second?"

I ran over to him. "Yes, Jellal?" I asked.

He bent down and whispered into my ear. "I'm going to help Natsu. You go destroy the sixth one in my place."

"But-" I said.

"I know you can." He straightened up and smiled at me. "You have the power of a dragon inside of you."

I nodded. Erza had already walked off. Carla waited for me. "Carla," I said. "Let's go destroy the sixth lacrima!"

"But, Wendy-"

"Come on! If we don't hurry, we won't make it in time!" I said. "Can you still fly?"

"Yes, but-"

"Perfect!" I said. "But please go a bit lower..."

"Ok, Wendy," she said. She grabbed hold of me and we started flying in the direction of the sixth lacrima. My feet were barely off the ground, but it was much faster than walking. We flew down the hallway. "Wendy, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah!" I said. "This is something Jellal asked me personally to do!"

We came into the room and I thanked God Zero wasn't there... I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"The power of a dragon is inside me..." I said. "Grandine, I'll do this for you and for our guild!" I took another deep breath and recalled her teachings. I knew what to do, but I had never used it before. I'd only practiced on trees, not anything hard or that actually needed to be destroyed! I didn't even know if I could... The trees only fell down after about the tenth time I attacked them.

"You can do this, Wendy!" she said. "Focus!"

"Right," I said. I breathed in and out a couple more times, getting a feel for the air in here.

_I'm destroying this for Cait Shelter and everyone in my guild. For Natsu and the others. For Jellal, who believed in me._

I held out my arms and felt power welling up inside of me, the power of a Dragon Slayer!

"It's time!" I said.

I sucked in a huge breath and a magic circle appeared.

"Sky Dragon... Roar!" I yelled.

A burst of Sky magic and wind all blew from my mouth onto the lacrima, exploding it to smithereens.

"I-I did it...!" I said. "I actually did it!"

"The question, did everybody-"

A giant rumbling sound answered her questions and interrupted her at the same time.

"Good job, everyone!" I said even though no one could hear me. "We destroyed Nirvana!"

Carla and I were in tears of happiness. Our guild was safe!

The walls and floor started crumbling... "Oh crap... Not good! Not good at all!" I said. "Carla! It's your time to shine! Take me up!"

"You got it, Wendy!" she said. She swooped in and grabbed me.

All of a sudden a rock started falling directly in our path. I didn't think Carla could dodge it but a familiar voice eased our worries of dying.

"Iron Rock Wall!" said the huge man, who's name I had found out was Jura.

The giant wall covered us and he helped us not die. "Thank you, Jura-san!" I said.

"Are you alright?" Carla asked.

"It took a while to recover my magic power," he admitted. "At any rate... We must escape at once!"

He carried both of us to safety, outside of Nirvana. I pointed in the direction I smelled everyone. "There just over there!" I said. He set us down and we ran to everyone. There was Erza, Gray, Lucy and Ichiya. "Are you all alright? What about Natsu-san and Jellal?" I asked.

"Carla!" Happy said, elated to see her.

"I don't see them," Jura said. "Are they still inside?"

"Natsu-san..." I said.

"That fire freak! What's he doing?!" Gray asked.

"Natsu-san!" I yelled, calling out to him. No one responded. "Natsu-san!"

All of a sudden, the giant Lego man from Orcacion Seis, named Richard, appeared from inside the ground, carrying Jellal and Natsu!

"Love can save one's friends..." he said. "Desu ne!"

"Man... You had us worried there..." Gray complained.

I teared up from happiness. "Natsu-san..." I said. I ran to him and gave him a giant hug. "Natsu-san! You really did keep your promise! Thank you for saving our guild!"

"No, everyone helped, right?" he said. "Even you, Wendy!" I looked at everyone else. "This calls for a spirited high-five!"

"Yeah!" I said.

He raised his had and I smacked it with all my might (which wasn't much...). He didn't even flinch. I mentally pouted.

Erza went to go talk with Jellal and Natsu plopped on the ground. Lucy and Gray started up a conversation and I sat beside Happy, Carla and Natsu. Ichiya was about to go to the bathroom in the woods when he ran into something...

"What is this...?!" he asked.

Natsu shot up from his sitting position. Gray touched the boundaries. I saw some runes on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This magic... It's almost- no! It's more powerful than Fried's!" Gray said. "We're trapped!"

The magic council walked towards us. One man stepped out from the rest. "We don't wish to harm you. I only ask that you all remain here for a short while."

"Who are you?!" Happy asked.

"I'm Laharl, Caltain of the New Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit," he said.

_That's a mouthful... I wonder if he shortens it to an acronym. Like, 'I'm Laharl of the NC4CEU.' No... That would be weird._

"We will not permit evil doing of any kind," he said.

"We haven't done anything wrong, though!" I said.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu said.

"I am aware of that," he said. "We're here to take Oracion Seis into custody. Please hand over the man code named 'Hoteye'."

Jura stepped froward and said, "Wait!"

"It's alright, Jura," Richard said. "Even if I've repented, it doesn't make up for my past transgressions. I would like to start over with a blank slate. That way, when I find my brother, I can hold my head high. Desu ne~"

Jura nodded. "In that case, I'll search for him. What's his name?"

"You will?!" Richard asked. "His name is Wally, Wally Buchanan."

Erza looked taken aback. "Wally...?!" she asked.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all deadpanned and said, "Blocky?!"

Richard, then, started droning on and on about his sad backstory with his little brother and when they lost their parents. I droned it out because it was very boring, no offense Richard... I've heard sadder. (Ever heard of Mio from Little Busters...? Now that's some sad stuff.)

"I know this man you speak of," Erza said. "He's my friend. He's doing well and traveling the continent as we speak."

Richard started crying tears of happiness. I have to admit, I was a little touched.

"Th-this is a miracle!" he said. "Thank you... Thank you. Thank you!" He handed himself over to the Council without a fight.

"Will you let me out now?! I really have to go!" Ichiya begged.

"No," Laharl said firmly. "Our true mission was much greater than Oracion Seis. The infiltration and destruction of the Council... The firing of Etherion... There's a far greater villan standing right there. I'm referring to you, Jellal. Come! We've been ordered to eliminate you if you resist!"

"Y-you can't be serious!" I said.

"Hold on a minute!" Natsu said.

"This man is dangerous! We cannot allow him to have free reign over the world again," he said.

"Please wait!" I pleaded. Jellal walked passed me and handed himself over. "But he lost his memory! He doesn't remember anything!"

"That's not admissible, pursuant to Section 13 of the Penal Code," Laharl said. "Lift the enchantment."

"Yes, sir!" a random member said.

"But-" I tried to say.

"It's alright," Jellal said. "I won't resist. Looks like I wasn't able to remember you... I'm truly sorry, Wendy."

"She says you helped her a long time ago," Carla said.

"I see..." he said. "I can't begin to know all of the trouble I caused for all of you... But I'm truly glad I was able to help someone." He paused. "Erza, thanks for everything."

I felt tears welling up as the Councilmen took him away. "This isn't right..." I whispered to myself.

"I refuse to let him go-" Erza started to say.

"I REFUSE TO LET HIM GO!" Natsu said. He started wildly attacking the Councilmen.

"Subdue him!" Laharl yelled.

Gray, Jura and Lucy joined Natsu. I stepped back, not wanting to get in trouble with the Council. "Please don't take him away!" I cried to the Councilmen.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I take full responsibility. Jellal... Just take him away..."

"Erza-" Natsu tried to say.

"Sit!"

"Yes ma'am..." Natsu said, sitting down immediately.

They took Jellal away... Erza took off in another direction almost instantly. We all sat down and waited for her to come back.

Jellal's words rang in my head as I cried for him. _But I'm truly glad I was able to help someone..._

The sun was starting to come up by them. It was a beautiful scarlet color.

I followed Erza's scent when she had been gone for quite a while. I found her sitting beside some of the ruins of Nirvana. She was sobbing her eyes out for Jellal. Seeing her so lowly, so hurt, so broken... It brought tears to my eyes, too.

* * *

Cait Shelter met us there near the early afternoon and invited everyone inside. They gave everyone a change of clothes, thanks to Nashika's help, and let everyone relax.

Nashika gave me a new blue and green dress because I had practically ruined the chevron one during the battles. I hugged her tightly after putting it on. "Thank you, Nashika!" I said.

"You're welcome, Wendy," she said. She smiled at me, but there was something wrong with it... I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to pry.

I went inside the bathroom again to see the other girls had changed, except Erza who was sitting on a bench looking somber. Sherry and Lucy were arguing over which of their outfits were cuter. _Personally, I think Sherry wins this battle..._

Lucy started asking me about the guild. "So, Wendy. Is this whole place the guild? It's so big!"

"Yep," I said. "The whole settlement. My friends make all the fabric for everyone's clothes."

"Are these styles passed down from the Nirvits?" she asked.

"I think so," I said.

"And you had no idea that the whole guild was entirely Nirvit decedents?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah, Carla and I are the only ones that joined afterwards," I explained.

Lucy held up a cute outfit next to Erza. "Erza! You should try one on! They're all so cute!" she encouraged.

Erza lifted up her head and said emotionlessly, "I suppose so."

"Come to think of it, Wendy..." Sherry began. "When did Cait Shelter join the guild league?" She blushed. "I'm sorry, but I had never heard of it before this operation."

"Yeah, neither had I," Lucy admitted.

I realized I really didn't know how to answer that question... "I guess we're really hidden..." I said, sweatdropping.

Carla walked in and said, "Hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you all!"

We all walked put of the bathroom and outside. I walked next to my guild  
mates while they joined theirs.

Master Roubaul addressed everyone. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Wendy and Carla," he said. "You've done well to defeat Oracion Seis and stop. Nirvana. On behalf of our guild, I, Roubaul, offer my gratitude. Thank you."

Ichiya jumped in front. "You're welcome, Master Roubaul!" he said. "Our fight with Oracion Seis was one fight after the other! It wasn't easy at all, but our bonds of friendship... lead us to _victory_!" he said over-dramatically.

"I guess this is all over..." Sherry said.

"This calls for a party!" Nastu yelled.

I giggled in delight at everyone's excitement. Ichiya started doing this random dance and his three lackeys joined in immediately. Lucy, Nastu and Happy joined soon after.

"Come! Why don't you join us, Cait Shelter?" Ichiya invited.

I started clapping, but stopped abruptly when no one joined in. I looked to Master Roubaul in confusion. He was the type of guy to party whenver he was invited, and so were my guildmates!

"My sincere apologies for not telling you about the Nirvits," he said.

"It really doesn't bother me..." I said.

"Everyone," he said. "Please listen to what I have to say." He paused and waited for everyone to settle down. He began when it was silent. "First off, we aren't the descendants of the Nirvits. We are the Nirvits. Nirvana was created 400 years ago by me."

"What...?" I asked. Ok, he is old, but he isn't that old! It's just not possible!

"400 years ago, I made Nirvana, a magical creation for reserving morality in attempt to end the wars of the world. Nirvana was our homeland and it ushered in peaceful years. However, power always comes with evil inside. Because of its abilities, it stepped into darkness. Turning people morally good didn't come without restrictions. Light is born in darkness and darkness in light. The darkness taken from people was transferred into the Nirvits."

My eyes were wide in shock. "You... You can't be serious..." I said.

"It was hell," he said darkly. "We slaughtered each other into extinction. I am the only survivor." He shook his head in disapproval. "No... That's not the right way to phrase it... My body ceased to be long ago. I am not something like a projection." I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. "To atone for my sins. I kept watch over this place for 400 years and waited for someone strong enough to defeat Nirvana in my place. And now... that role has been fulfilled."

"But..." I said. I couldn't find words, nor wrap my brain around what he was saying.

I saw Nashika wave goodbye to me and in a shimmer of light, she was gone. One-by-one, my Cait Shelter guildmates started disappearing. They all waved goodbye to me with sorrowful expressions.

"What's happening...?" I asked. "Everyone?! Nashika! Magula! Pepel! No... Don't go! Don't leave me all alone!" I pleaded for them to stay. I felt my eyes beginning to overflow with tears that couldn't be stopped or bottled up.

"I'm sorry for having fooled you, Wendy," Master Roubaul said. "All the guild members are illusions I created."

I stepped away from him in shock, my eyes flooding.

"I lived alone in the desolate village for so long. Years ago, a lone boy came to me. He had such determination in his eyes when he asked me to take care of you, I agreed without thinking. Even though I'd sworn to remain alone, I couldn't refuse them. I created the illusions for you."

"You created a guild for Wendy?!" Lucy asked.

I covered my ears, closed my eyes and screamed, "No! I don't want to hear this! Naoki, Basque! Please, don't disappear, too!"

"Wendy, Carla..." he said. "You don't need fabricated friends." I looked up at him. He was standing all alone. There was no one else behind him, like there was minutes ago. "You have friends now." He smiled and shimmered away into the sky.

I fell to my knees unwillingly and cried out, "Master!"

"I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands, now," he said, just a glimmer in the sky now.

I looked to my right shoulder in a panic. My guild mark was disappearing before my very eyes. I looked up into the sky and screamed in heartache. "Master..." I cried. I buried my face into my hands and wailed in sorrow. "Nashika, Magula, Naoki... Everyone's... gone!"

Just when I thought I had found people that I could actually stay with for a long time, possibly until I was an adult, they weren't real and disappeared, just like my real parents, Grandine, and the Jellal I once knew. I cursed Sherlock for giving me such a life of loss and suffering.

I felt a hand on my shoulder a couple minutes later. It was soft and gentle. "Parting with loved ones always brings pain..." said a kind voice... Erza's. "But friends are always there to soothe it." I looked over my shoulder to see her. She wiped a tear from my eye. "Come with us. To Fairy Tail!"

Needless to say, my time at Cait Shelter had come to a heartbreaking, abrupt close.

I nodded and said weakly, "Ok..."

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


	5. New Guild, First Job

I casted Troia on Natsu again. We all got on a boat to get to the Fairy Tail guild. It was really amusing, seeing him run about bragging about how he wasn't seasick. It made me cheer up a bit.

After a while, I warned him, "The Troia is about to wear off."

He fell over almost immediately and started looking green. "Cast it... again..." he pleaded.

"If I use it on you too much, you'll become immune to it..." I informed.

"Just leave 'im be," Gray said. Lucy laughed.

Carla and Happy seemed to be... getting along... ish. I didn't think she liked him, but Happy seemed to have a thing for her. It was pretty adorable!

I just loved the sea air. It felt so refreshing! I could feel us getting closer to land, one, because of the seagulls, and two, because the air was becoming less salty.

"I can't wait to see Fairy Tail!" I said excitedly.

We docked aboard the Magnolia harbor. Gray had to drag Natsu off because of his motion sickness, but within minutes he was alright again. Erza and Lucy lead the way to Fairy Tail.

I stopped dead in front of the gigantic gates leading into the guild.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" Happy asked.

"This place..." I said. "ITS SOOOO BIG!"

They all laughed at me. "Yeah, it's really impressive," Lucy said.

"This is nothing like Cait-" I stopped myself because it hurt to much to think about. "It's a lot different than what I thought- but in a good way!" Carla looked slightly impressed. I imagined that she was extremely impressed on the inside, but too embarrassed to actually express it.

"Let's go inside then," Erza said

Erza opened the gates and the door to Fairy Tail. I looked everywhere. There were so many people! There were even different levels of the guild! Tables and chairs lined the space. There was even a working bar and a stage.

"This is amazing!" I said.

"Oh, you're back, Nastu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy!" said a man with extremely weird hair. He looked like a blonde Elvis impersonator. "They're back, everyone!" Everyone cheered. "Who's that with you?" He looked at me.

I blushed. Erza took over. "Her name is Wendy. Due to... _complications_... with her guild, I'm going to ask Master if she can join Fairy Tail," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "It'll be nice to have yet another cute face around."

I felt my whole face turn red. Carla _hmph_-ed in apathy.

"Wendy, let's introduce you to the guild," Erza suggested. I nodded and followed her. She walked up onto the stage, but I stayed where I was. I wasn't good in front of crowds that I could see. When you're in ballet and the lights are all on you, you can't see anything out in the audience. This was very, very different... "Everyone! Please listen up for a second."

I started panicking. _What if they didn't let me join?! What if-_

"This is Wendy Marvell," Erza said, pointing to me. She began explaining everything about what had happened to Cait- I mean, my other guild. She told them how Carla was my partner, basically everything. "So that's why we invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail!" she finished.

Every single male in the whole guild (except Natsu and Gray crowded around me and started drooling about how adorably cute I was. My ears turned bright red, like tomatoes on the sides of my face.

"H-hi..." I said. "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh look!" said one man. "A female Happy!"

"How old are you, Miss?" another asked. I was seriously creeped out by him...

"Um-" I tried to say.

"What kind of magic do you have?" asked another guy.

"I'm the Sky-" I said before I was interrupted again.

It was so overwhelming, having so many people around me. It was hard to breath from so many people standing around, trying to look at me. I felt claustrophobic and boy-trapped. Soon, they all dispersed and the Master pulled me and Carla aside.

"Hello, Wendy, Carla," he said. "I'd like to welcome you to Fairy Tail." He was a short, old man that seemed really nice.

My eyes lit up with relief and excitement. "Really?! We can join? Thank you so much!" I said.

He smiled and said, "I hope you like it here in Fairy Tail."

The prettiest girl I had ever seen walked up to me. She said, "Hello, I'm Mirajane. It's nice to meet you two!"

I smiled widely. "Omigoshes~" I squealed. "It's you! You are standing in front of me right now... I am standing in front of Mirajane!"

She chuckled. "Yep!" she said. "I'm guessing you use the same kind of magic that Happy does, Carla, but what do you use, Wendy?" she asked.

"You're comparing me with that male cat?!" Carla asked.

"I use sky magic," I said. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer." Everyone in the guild went dead silent and started at me. _Do they not believe me...?_

"WOAH! AWESOME!" they all cheered. "A Dragon Slayer!"

"Soo cool!" said a girl with purple hair.

"Just like Natsu!" a man chimed in.

"With Gajeel, that makes three in our guild!" a man with a beard said.

"They're really rare, too!" another guy said.

I smiled in delight. I had a feeling I would like it here, but I needed to make sure of something. I pulled Lucy aside and told her I needed to asked her soemthing important.

"What is it, Wendy?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You guys aren't illusions, right?" I asked seriously.

She stared at me in sadness for about a mili-second, then laughed. "Nope! We're all real humans!" she said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God..." I said.

"Today! We celebrate!" Master yelled. "Let's hold a welcome part for Wendy and Carla!" Everyone cheered 'yes' in approval.

Everyone was so happy, cheerful and lively! I think I met everyone in the guild that first day, but I still don't remember some of their names. It's just too big!

"This place is so much fun, Carla!" I said.

"If you say so," she said.

Master gave me my guild mark after the party. I got it on my right shoulder in blue. It was mostly to match Erza's, but a very small iota of me wanted it there because that's where the mark from my old guild was.

* * *

I looked at the request board about a week after everything had calmed down and things were much quieter in Fairy Tail. I'd never gone on a job before (unless you count the one from Oracion Seis.) They're were soo many to choose from! Cait Shelter didn't even have a request board because no one had ever heard of us.

"See anything that interests you?" I heard Mirajane say behind me.

I turned around and said, "They're soo many... I can't seem to find just one."

She smiled and said, "It can be hard to start off with a solo job. Maybe you should assist someone on their's first. You'll get paid a lot less, though..."

"As a side-kick?" I asked. "Coolio. Sounds fun to me."

"Working with these people?!" Carla asked.

Lucy and the girl named Levy came over to us. "So, has she picked a job yet?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"No, I suggested she start off by teaming up with someone," Mirajane explained.

"Come to think of it, Lu-chan... Wasn't your first job with Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Yes..." she said. "And it's led me to more horrific situations than I can count..." I gulped and hoped that wasn't the case for me.

"Seems like fun to me!" Levy said cheerfully.

"I've been looking forward to going on a job every since I joined!" I said.

"Really?" Levy asked. "Wanna team up with Shadow Gear, then?"

"Why don't you join us?" Lucy asked.

Levy looked at her friend in spite. "You said you get in deadly situations a lot, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." she said, sweatdropping.

I giggled quietly. "Maybe she can switch between the two of you?" Mirajane compromised.

"Yeah!" Lucy said. "Sounds good to me!"

"So, who's first, Wendy?" Levy asked, looking hopeful.

All three of them waited for me to answer. I started thinking. _Maybe Shadow Gear would be safer... But everyone on Lucy's team is really strong, so they'd be able to-_

With my adept hearing, I heard Gray talking to Natsu about a guy claiming to see a dragon. Nastu was about to head out with Happy.

I ran over to him and said, "Can I go with you?" I asked. "If it's a dragon, it could be Grandine!"

He nodded and said, "Ok, let's check it out, then!" he looked over to the man named Gajeel. "You coming too?"

"Nope," he said. "It's just a load o' bull."

"You don't know that!" Natsu argued.

"How many times have you said that rushed out on some pointless wild-goose chase?!" he pointed out. "Stories with dragons are meant to lure in people, and you keep falling for it! Learn to learn, will ya?"

"I know you wanna meet Metalicana too!" he said.

"What for?" he asked. "I don't give a damn about a guy that just up and left me."

"Gajeel-san..." I said. _I feel ya, bro... But, she was the one who raised me._

Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "Wendy. Let's go."

"Ok," I said. I looked to Carla and said, "Let's hope it's one of ours!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," she said.

We were almost at the door when Natsu stopped. "Pretty decent tip, coming from you," he said to Gray.

"I guess..." he said.

Natsu, Happy, Carla and I all walked out of the guild in a hurry.

* * *

We stepped in front of a bright yellow hotel called _The Hotel Rise_.

"This is it," Happy said.

We walked through the front doors, but no one was there. There were no bell hops, or workers of any kind in sight.

"So much for a hotel..." I said. "There's absolutely no one here!"

"That's how it's supposed to be," Carla said. She walked over to the front desk and pointed at a shiny thing.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"A fully-automated, lacrima-run hotel system," she explained. "One of these can handle checking in and out."

I nodded in understanding. "So that's why no employees are here..." Happy said.

"Never mind them, there aren't any lodgers here either," she said, looking around.

Natsu punched his fist into his other hand. "It was fake info! That Gray..." he said angrily.

"It might be a bit early to jump to conclusions..." I said quickly, trying to avoid Natsu destroying something. "There must be at least one person here! Why don't we check the rooms?"

"Yeah," he said. "All right. I guess we should split up."

We all took a hallway and started knocking on all the doors. No one answered any of mine, much to my disappointment.

I heard Natsu call out to everyone from the top floor. Happy, Carla and I joined Natsu on the highest floor, standing in front of a room that had really creepy stuffed-animals with buttons all over.

"Guess no one found anything..." Happy said.

"That just leaves this really creepy room..." I said.

"It's clearly suspicious," Natsu agreed. "What were they even thinking...?" He knocked on the door. "Hey! Anyone there?!"

"Yes, yes?" a lady's voice said through the door of cursed stuffed animals.

"Open up! Are you Daphne?!" he asked.

She opened the door. "Yes, yes. I'm Daphne, why?" she asked. She was chewing on something on a stick.

"We need to talk to you-"

Her eyes lit up and she said, "Yes, yes, yes! Talk, huh? Are you visitors? Come in, come in! Please come in!"

A magic circle appeared under everyone's feet and we were hustled into the room. _This lady seems a little desperate to me..._

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she said. The lights turned off and fireworks started appearing out of thin air. "I am Daphne, a missionary of beauty who treks and travels throughout the land! And when I say beauty, I don't mean run-of-the-mill. I mean real _beauty_! Genuine _beauty_! Beautiful _beauty_! Yes, yes, yes, yes! And here we have the item I peddle, a miraculous diet food which I call Obeez! It's a wonder of a food product created after years and years of research! Seafood with detoxifying properties is soaked in the secret herbal remedies for three days and nights, then sun-dried for a _week_! And the result is this! Yes, yes! Eat it, it's yummy! One bite will whiten your skin, while two will make you thin! Yes, yes! Are you two siblings? Well, try some Obeez fro yourselves!" She thrusted one each into our hands. "Behold it's effects!" She pointed to fat stuffed animals and then they all suddenly turned skinny. "Before and after! Yes, yes! Now then, let's see what some satisfied customers have to say-"

I couldn't take anymore of her rambling and yes'. I yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?"

"We don't care about your stupid diet medicine!" Natsu chimed in.

"Yes, yes! I'm not talking about medicine, I'm talking about Obeez-"

"SHUUUUUTTT UUUUPPPP!" I screamed as loud as I could. "We only came here because of the dragons!"

"Yes, yes! Dragons, you say?" she asked. "That's perfect! Obeez is perfect for dieting dragons too."

"Listen, will you?!" Natsu asked, making his hand turn into flames. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. I'm looking for a dragon named Igneel, he disappeared seven years ago! And she's looking for one named Grandine. If you've really met a dragon, tell us who it was, where it was, and when you met it."

She turned around and said, "About this... dragon meeting... It was a lie! For business purposes! Yes, yes!"

"A lie?!" Natsu asked.

"You're not serious, are you...?" I asked.

"Gajeel was right!" Happy said.

"I figured as much..." Carla said.

Daphne smiled and said, "Yes, yes. What sets Obeez apart is that it's made from dragon scales that have been ground up and made into powder!"

"Scales?!" Natsu asked.

I was seething in furiousness. "Natsu-san... Hold me back." I said. I wanted to strangle her. I felt the steam coming out of my ears. I tried to lunge forward.

"Woah... W-Wendy!" he said, he held my arm with an iron grip that kinda hurt so I couldn't strangle her. _That's gonna be a bruise in the morning... Dang, he's strong..._

"Yes, yes!" she said. "It was a lie, of course! No way you could get dragon scales!"

"You're such a snake!" I accused. "A scammer!"

"Am I?" she asked. "All my creations are perfect, you know. Yes, yes. Everyone else is satisfied, and you will be too, Dragon!" She tapped his nose. He growled in anger.

"Enough of this crap! We're outta here!" he yelled at her. He walked over to the doors and kicked it open. The doors revealed a swirling mist. "Wha...?"

"The hallway's gone!" Happy said.

"How...?!" I asked.

"You're all caged birds now," Daph- I mean EVIL, CREEPY LADY said.

"This is nothing!" Natsu said, making his fist wrapped with flames.

_I secretly wish I could do that with air, but air is invisible so it wouldn't be very impressive..._

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he said, punching the doorway. A light appeared and sent him flying backwards.

"Natsu-san!" I said in shock. _Natsu was thrown back...?!_ "Are you ok?"

"Are you a wizard?!" Carla asked.

"Yes, yes," she said. "What a beautiful flame. I expect no less from Salamander."

"She seems a little..." I said, taking a step back. "Oh, I don't know- CRAZY!"

"Yes, yes," she said darkly. "I've been waiting for this... For a Dragon Slayer, like you!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

I tried to open a window, but it was no use. "There's no outside..." I said. I couldn't feel the outside air anymore. It was kinda choking me, but not really. I like the open air, not enclosed spaces. "We're trapped."

Daphne seemed elated. "Yes, yes, yes! Very wonderful magic, wouldn't you say?" she asked.

"I'll demolish this stupid spell!" Nastu said. He ran to the door again, but was thrown back instantly with shards of ice. _Wait... Ice?!_

"Ice!" Happy said, noticing it as well.

Gray appeared in the doorway. "Looking good there, Natsu," he said.

"Gray-san!" I said.

"Hey, Gray! You sent us on a wild-goose chase after all!" Nastu accused, standing up. "This Daphne chick is insane!"

Gray swaggered over to Daphne and said, "Not a chase, this is how it was supposed to be." He didn't look right. Something was wrong about him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." she said creepily. She put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Welcome, Gray Fullbuster."

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "You two know each other?!"

"Listen," he said. "We've been at odds since when we first met. It's time to settle this now. We've always done it your way, but I'm sick of it. It's time to do things my way."

"Yes, yes!" she said. "You heard the man! Gray Fullbuster is mine. I want a Dragon Slayer, destroy him."

"Stop it Gray!" Natsu ordered. "You're acting weird!"

He went into a battle pose and said, "You're the weird one. Be seein' ya... Natsu!"

What I had just gotten myself into, I had no idea. But one thing I did know, was that it wasn't going to be pretty...

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


	6. A Dragon-Powered Dragon…?

Gray looked angry as he held out his hands in some sort of cliche Ice-Make battle pose. "Gray-san...?" I asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Happy asked.

"Get back, Wendy," Natsu advised. "He means business."

I fake-saluted him. "Roger that." Carla, Happy and I stepped back, almost touching the wall.

"What's wrong with you, Gray? Do you have a stomach ache?" Happy asked.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure that's not the reason, Happy..." I said, sweatdropping.

A blue magic circle appeared as Gray said, "Ice Make: Lance!" Ice lances shot out from the circle and Natsu dodged before they could hit him.

"Why are you attacking Natsu?!" Happy asked.

Daphne started laughing. "Yes, yes, yes. You appear to be flabbergasted! But you don't have time to be gawking... Gray Fullbuster! Finish your job!" she ordered.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"What the hell's going on here, Gray?!" Natsu asked.

"It's rather simple," he said. "You're going to die here." He shot another ice lance at Natsu.

"This is no time to be fighting!" I said.

"Do you think he's a fake?" Carla asked. "It happened before..."

"Yeah!" Happy said. "This Gray is different than the normal one!"

"Different how?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Gray took off his shirt. "He took off his clothes! It's really him!" Happy said.

"It's time to get serious, Natsu!" he said.

I facepalmed... "That's the difference...?" I asked. _So he's a stripper...? That's not weird at all..._

"Are you serious, Gray?!" Natsu asked.

"Ice Make: Battle-Axe!" Gray said.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Both of their attacks collided with such strength, it made a mini-explosion. Gray jumped out of the smoke and punched Natsu to the ground.

"Yes, yes! That's it!" Daphne said. "He isn't a fake, of course! And I'm not controlling him with magic! He's doing this all on his own free-will!"

Natsu smirked and said, "Didn't need to tell me that. Judging from that punch, this is definitely the real Gray!"

"You let me hit you so you could see for yourse-" Gray said.

Nastu lunged forward and said, "Fire Dragon Talon!" He kicked Gray in the chin with a flaming foot. Gray flew through the wall. "Come back here!" Natsu called, running after him.

Carla, Happy and I all ran through the hole in the wall, to see the fight.

Natsu and Gray were standing on opposite sides of the hallway. "I'm done with your little game. Explain yourself already!" Natsu said. "What's the big deal, Gray?!"

"A city without sound..." he said.

"Huh?!" Natsu asked. "What are you talkin' bout?"

"Doubt you'd understand..." Gray said. "Fine by me! Time for you to die!" He conjured up more ice lances and Natsu jumped out of the way. In jumping away to dodge, Nastu sent a blast of fire towards Gray. He, jumped put of the way too.

"Wow..." Happy said. "They're both equal in power."

"Yeah, but what the heck is Gray-san thinking?! He's _attacking_ a guildmate!" I said. "I don't care if they don't get along, this is just not right!"

"Gray Fullbuster voluntarily offered to help me!" Daphne said, taking a bite of Obeez.

"He did?" I asked.

"I came to Magnolia about ten days ago while researching Natsu Dragneel's background," she explained with a full mouth. "I met him, who showed an interest in the subject and offered to help me. So, now he's my partner!"

"This is outright betrayal!" Carla accused.

"That means that Gray and Daphne are really..." Happy said. "in llllloooove!"

"Maybe..." Daphne said.

"She doesn't deny it!" Happy said excitedly. "Ohh! Juvia's not gonna stand for this! It's gonna be sheer carnage everywhere!"

I raised an inquisitive and accusing eyebrow "Why were you researching Natsu-san in the first place?" I asked. "You sound like a creepy stalker-lady who uses men to their advantage."

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said, waving my insult off. "Your questions can wait! For now, have a bite of Obeez!" She thrusted one into my hand.

I looked at it, spit on it, threw it on the ground and smashed it with my foot. "Denied," I said.

"Hmph!" Carla said, stoping on it after me.

"First, you call me a stalker-lady, then you squish my Obeez!" Daphne said angrily. "Yes, yes, yes! I can't wait to see the look on your face when Gray kills Natsu Dragneel!"

I laughed and waved it off. "For all I know, Natsu-san is, like, the main character. You can't just kill off the main character!" _Anime logic is always right- except in Madoka Magica..._

I ran down the stairs, to avoid the creepy stalker-lady's wrath and to continue watching the fight.

"None of their attacks can really hit each other..." I observed.

"At this rate, they'll both run out of magic power and fall before they finish each other off!" Carla said.

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy called.

Natsu elbowed Gray through another wall. They both fell into a pool. _Fire vs. Ice and they're in a pool... _"Oh crap..." I said. "This might not turn out so well..."

Gray jumped into the air and made an Ice Prison around Natsu.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I heard Daphne say beside me. "He created a cage to hold him! Very good indeed!"

"You know..." I said to her. "You don't have to narrate everything... We have eyes."

"Well..." she said, "it's more fun this way because I can voice our winning and your losing!" she said.

Nastu broke out of the Ice Prison with a Fire Dragon Roar. Natsu was blasted through a wall by Gray's lances.

"Nastu-san!" I yelled.

We all ran over to see of he was ok. Natsu had punched a hole in the floor. They both fell.

"They're downstairs! Let's go!" Carla said.

"Yeah!" I said. We ran back to the stair case and ran down. I nearly tripped twice, but I caught myself on the railings. We ran down the hallways shouting for them.

"Natsu?! Where are you?!" Happy called.

"I bet my Sky Dragon Roar could break them apart..." I said.

"Wendy!" Carla said. "If you use that in a closed area, you could seriously hurt everyone!"

"I'll go get help!" Happy said. He opened a window and tried to fly put.

"Wait-"

It was too late. He was flown back into the wall by the runes surrounding this place.

"You never learn, do you...?" Carla said.

"Yes, yes. It's useless to resist," Daphne said. She was walking down the corridor we were in, coming closer to us. "There's not escape from this building."

"That's it!" Happy said. "If we beat her up-"

Daphne shoved an Obeez stick in his mouth. "This is leaf-flavored!"

The color in Happy's face drained as he screamed, "YUCKY!"

"There's no escape," she said. "This is an illusionary hotel I created."

"An illusionary hotel...?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I use concealment magic that can hide people and things." She looked out the window. "Oh, your friends have come for you!"

I ran to the window. Erza and Lucy where there. I started banging on the window, trying to get their attention. "Erza-san! Lucy-san!"

"We're in here!" Happy yelled.

"It's useless!" Daphne said. "They can't hear you!"

"You fiend," I said.

I watched out the window as they began fighting these lizard-things.

"Are those things working for you?!" Happy asked.

"Yes, yes. That's right," she said. "I also have many other artificial life forms stored here. They're programmed with adapting abilities that allows them to copy the attributes of their opponent! I thought I'd gather data while researching Nastu Dragneel."

"What for?!" Happy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," she said creepily. "The more data I gather, the more things I can do."

There was a loud bang as Natsu and Gray appeared below us. We looked over the balcony. They're were both panting.

"Oh, sounds like the battle's back on!" Daphne said. "Kill him, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Working on it!" he said.

The fight commenced almost immediately. Gray made these sword-like things on his hand and elbow. Nastu roared him down and slammed him into the wall.

"Natsu won!" Happy said.

I narrowed my eyes. _I don't believe Gray would loose that easily... They're both some of the strongest people in Fairy Tail._

"Yes, yes," Daphne said. "Very impressive." She jumped over the balcony.

Gray was bluffing, he froze Natsu's feet and Daphne trapped him with her concealment magic.

"Carla!" I said.

Carla grabbed me and flew me down to their level with Happy following. Daphne and Gray smirked at the whole in the floor he was trapped in.

"Good work, Gray Fullbuster," she praised. "You pass."

"Thanks. Took a bit of work, though..." he said.

"Natsu-san!" I yelled. I squatted down and looked into the whole. "You meant for this to happen, didn't you?! You lured us here to trap him!"

"Yeah," he said. "I outclassed him, I guess you could say. Didn't mean for you to come along though..."

"Don't say that!" Happy said. "He beat you in terms of power!"

Happy was grabbed by the face by Gray. "I'll shove you in there too!" he threatened.

"Stop it Gray-san!" I yelled, hitting his arm.

"Don't add anything unnecessary to the mix," Daphne said. "Now my research will be completed."

Gray let Happy go as Natsu started yelling in pain. A giant shudder shook everything in the hotel. "What the heck was that...?!" I asked, regaining my balance.

"Now things really begin!" Daphne said. "Concealment Magic: Off!"

"Wendy!" Carla yelled as the floor from under us vanished.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled.

Happy and Carla caught me before I could fall. We were outside now. They both held onto me as something rose up from behind us. I could tell it was extremely big, but I didn't know what it was just yet. They took me down to the ground. I turned around and saw a giant... mechanical dragon...

"Dragonoid... Activate!" I heard Daphne's voice yell. "This is an artificial dragon I call Dragonoid! Now that I have the Salamander, I can absorb his magic power to show it off!"

"Lucy-san! Erza-san!" I called, seeing them close by. I ran over to them with Wendy and Carla.

"You're alright!" Erza said.

"This is really bad! It's a dragon powered dragon!" I said. "That Daphne chick is crazy and Gray-san is a traitor and it's all just reaallllyy bad! Natsu-san was caught by Gray-san and is now in the heart of the Dragonoid!"

"Gray did what?!" they both asked.

"He isn't being manipulated, either!" I said. "He's using free-will! I don't really know why, though..."

"Gray!" Lucy said, looking at the dragon. He was standing in the head of it with his arms crossed, smirking.

_OOOHHH... Stuff's gonna get real!_

* * *

(I do not own Fairy Tail or anything from it. This was made for entertainment for other people to enjoy. No copyright is intended.)


End file.
